


The Trick Is To Keep Breathing

by drsquee



Series: Breathe [1]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BlackIce, Chair Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom!Pitch, Dress Up, Frottage, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Safewords, Sexual Roleplay, Swearing, sub!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drsquee/pseuds/drsquee
Summary: A closet Sub, Jack has found his perfect Dom in Pitch Black.But neither were prepared for how compatible they are, inside and out the handcuffs.Inspired by the graphic novel Sunstone by Stjepan StejicCOMPLETEDTitle from The Trick Is To Keep Breathing by the band Garbage.





	1. Friday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [not_poignant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/gifts).



> Dedicated to the wonderful Not_Poignant.
> 
> Inspired by the graphic novel Sunstone by Stjepan Stejic (if your into lesbian bondage-romance-comedy with beautiful artwork and even better charcters your in for a treat!)
> 
> This is a Light BDSM story that will probably get heavier as it goes on so I will add more tags here and there as chapters are uploaded. There are only 3 for now, detailing the weekend of Jack's stay with Pitch, Friday, Saturday and Sunday/Monday Morning, however, I do have more ideas for this AU so either I'll extend the chapters as I go or make it into a proper series, we'll see =D
> 
> The first chapter is very smut heavy, but yes, they will have a proper chat in chapter 2 regarding everything heh.

Jack gasped as teeth bit into his ribs, gently enough not to break the skin but rough enough to hurt, to leave a red mark on his slick alabaster like skin. A hand slid up the other side of his body as a tongue laved over the bite, soothing as the hand reached his nipple, thumbing it in slow circles, making him clench his fists and strain at the leather cuffs that bound his hands above his head, arching his back in want. 

A rumble went through his skin as the mouth chuckled, slick lips leaving his skin momentarily, even as the thumb continued its ministrations. "What do you want Jack? Do you want more? Tell me". 

Jack bit his lip, eyes closing under the material blindfold despite the fact he couldn’t see anything. More more, he couldn’t believe there could be such a thing but Jack knew he was right. They were only just scratching the surface of a world Jack barely knew anything about but so badly needed, badly wanted.  

He knew there was more, more than simple binding cuffs, more than being chained to a bed by those cuffs, more than blindfolds but he couldn’t even imagine it; not when he was being undone with delicate touches, nips and bites and kisses and words and a silver tongue that had a mind of its own and knew exactly where it should go to make Jack moan and tremble and feel things that were beyond arousal, beyond tantalization, beyond what he'd experienced before. 

The mouth left his side as the other sat up, thumb leaving his nipple, exposing it to the cold air. Instead, the hands went to his spread thighs, stroking down them gently, thumbs stroking the joint of his hips before they slid their way back up to his knees again. "Talk to me Jack. Tell me or I'll stop. You don’t want to stop now, do you? Not when it feels so good...", he asked, thumbs moving to stroke the inside of his thighs instead, getting closer to what Jack wanted before moving away again, so teasingly close. 

"I...I want you...you in...inside me" Jack stuttered out, inhaling sharply when a thumb stroked his entrance, massaging the puckered flesh as the other hand left his thigh, fingers teasingly walking up from his hip to his ribs and chest, pinpoints of sensitivity on his trembling flesh. 

"In here?". A fingernail trailed down the centre of his chest, over his stomach as the thumb continued to circle, Jack letting out a frustrated noise that tapered off into a moan.  

"Yes...please...please...My King...I want it" he whined, a foot grazing the sheets as he tried to push up his hips, to move the teasing to taking but slipped instead, an aborted thrust. 

He felt a breath of warm air against his thigh, an exhale of arousal as a cheek pressed against the inside of his thigh, a light kiss pressed against it. "Good Jack, so very good". 

As a lube-slicked finger slid inside him, an almost unbearably hot wet heat simultaneously covered the head of his cock, Jack pressing his head back into the pillow as he cried out in bliss.  

* * *

 

** Earlier  **

Jack bit his lip as he stared up at the polished wooden door in front of him, his hand raised and hovering just above the thick stained oak, trying to summon the courage to knock. 

Finally, FINALLY, the moment he had been waiting for, planning for; for days, weeks, MONTHS, was here but now that he was faced with the prospect, his nerves had fled, abandoning him when he needed them most, stood on a strangers front porch. 

Well. Not a COMPLETE stranger, but texts, web chats and the occasional blog update were nothing compared to meeting face to face for the first time. 

Sighing in annoyance with himself Jack shook his limbs, trying to lose some of the tension from his muscles before taking a deep breath, breathing out slowly as he rapped his knuckles lightly on the door, wringing his hands together as he heard footsteps approach. 

He bowed his head, looking down at his blue and white sneakers as the door opened. “May I help you?” a sleek, silky voice asked, Jack’s eyes flickering to the polished black dress shoes in front of him. 

“Hi...hi there...Kozmotis, is it? My names Jack...Jack Frost? I ahhh...” he trailed off awkwardly, eyes darting everywhere but to the person before him. 

“Ahh Jackson! I didn’t recognise you, you’ve dyed your hair” the voice replied, its smoothness sending a wave of warmth through Jack. “You’re also earlier then I expected”. 

“I...I’m sorry is this a bad time? I...I can come back later if you want...” Jack stuttered, grabbing the rucksack he had dropped at his feet and pulling it onto his shoulder. 

“Not at all...please come in”. The shoes stepped aside, Jack hesitating before walking inside, taking a moment to glance around at his surroundings as the door was closed behind him.  

The inside of the house was just as foreboding as the outside, the floor a dark polished wood that matched the front door, the walls decorated in varying shades of black and silver-grey. The whole place had a very Victorian-Era aesthetic feeling to it, and Jack couldn’t help but feel intimidated as he followed the dress shoes into an office like room, dropping his rucksack at his feet as he sat in a plush lounge chair. 

“A drink? Coffee? Tea maybe?” the silky voice enquired, Jack clenching his hands in his lap. 

“Tea please...milk no sugar” he replied quietly, the shoes clacking against the floor as the person left, Jack risking a glance up as the person left, only to catch a glimpse of black before they disappeared from the room. 

As sounds drifted from the kitchen, Jack looked around the room he was currently occupied in. A desk with a laptop and table lamp stood beside a bookcase that took up one corner of the room, the laptop open but switched off. Before him in the centre of the room, was a wooden coffee table, a larger version of the chair that Jack was sat upon placed across from him at the other side of the table. A small standalone drawer stood by the door with a picture stood on top of it, but other than that the room was bare of furnishings; it seemed to Jack like a professional work space or study. 

Hearing footsteps approaching, Jack quickly lowered his head again, muttering a ‘thank you’ as his mug of tea was placed before him, taking it in both hands and blowing it gently before taking a sip. 

“So Jackson, how was your journey? Everything go smoothly?” The smooth voice enquired, Jack nodding as he tried to keep his hands steady on his mug.  

“Yeah...can’t complain...” he mumbled, his cheeks flushed red as his eyes flicked up, spying long legs clad in black tight jeans, one leg crossed over the other. He quickly looked back at his shoes, shuffling nervously as the man before him went quiet then sighed, placing his mug on the table before sitting back. 

“Jackson, this isn’t going to work if you can’t even look at me. Are you having second thoughts?”. 

Jack flinched and looked up. “No! No not at....” he cut off, locking eyes with the man sat across from him.  

Bright golden eyes stared back at him, pale skin on an angular face and a shock of black hair swept back, a photo he’d studied religiously suddenly come to life. Even sitting, his tall frame wasn’t diminished, imposing dressed all in black despite being completely relaxed. 

A smirk lit his face, sitting straighter in his chair as he laced his fingers together, resting his hands on his lap.  

“Ah there we are. It’s nice to finally meet you Jackson” he said, his smirk growing into a grin that made Jack swallow thickly. 

“Just Jack is fine...and it’s...Nice to meet you too Kozmotis” Jack replied, mouth tilting up slightly as Kozmotis wrinkled his nose. 

“I prefer Pitch please...at least...when we aren’t playing hmm?” Pitch said, quirking his eyebrow at Jack who blushed slightly, fiddling with his cup as he went quiet. 

The room filled with silence, Pitch tilting his head as he watched Jack shuffle nervously before sighing, standing and walking over to Jack, kneeling in front of him and taking his cup out of his hands. Placing it on the coffee table, he took Jacks hands in his own before looking up at Jack seriously. 

“Jack tell me honestly...are you sure you want to do this? Because I understand if this is a little overwhelming for you....we don’t have to go any further if you’re not sure...”. 

Jack blinked down at him. “What? No! No no I want this Pitch! It’s just being here...” Jack took a moment to take a breath, looking around the room then back down at Pitch, squeezing his hand. “Just makes it....real...you know? I’m sorry, I’m probably not being clear...” he hurried, apologising as Pitch shook his head, a small smile on his face.  

“I understand completely...how about a tour of the house? Help you relax a bit?” Pitch suggested, Jack nodding in agreement before they both stood, Jack pulling his backpack onto his shoulder before following Pitch out of the room and into the house that would be his home for the next three days. 

Pitch took him around the ground floor first, showing him the kitchen and where everything was stored before showing him the living room and coat closet. Jack followed him, letting himself be awed by his surroundings, feeling his nervousness drift away little by little as they walked. 

They ascended the staircase, Pitch showing him the bathroom and guest bedroom before coming to his own room, Jacks heart rate speeding up slightly at the size of the four poster bed before him. He turned to Pitch, licking his suddenly dry lips. “Will...will I stay in here too? With you?”. 

Pitch looked over him with heat in his gaze. “You can if you wish; if not, you are free to use the guest room”. He hesitated before putting a hand on Jacks shoulder, squeezing lightly. “I want you to be as comfortable as possible during your stay”. 

Jack nodded, feeling some of the tension leak from him, Pitch squeezing his shoulder once more before taking a step back, gesturing to the room. “Feel free to leave your things in here or in the guest room which ever you’d prefer. Are you hungry at all? Another drink?”. 

“Maybe some water? Please?” Jack replied, Pitch nodding before walking off towards the stairs. “Come join me when you're ready” Pitch called before he descended, Jack letting out a breath as he heard his footsteps grow quieter.  

Stepping towards the bed, he sat on the edge, putting his bag on the floor next to it before sinking his hands into the softness of the covers, looking around the room. The whole room was decorated in blacks and deep purples, small bits of gold highlighting certain areas here and there. It was imposing and yet seductive all at the same time and Jacks mind was reeling.  

It’s not like he didn’t know what he was getting into. Hell, he’d been the one to pursue Pitch in the first place.  

But to have someone who was practically an expert after dealing with so many disappointments... 

Jack wrinkled his nose. That wasn’t particularly fair, it wasn’t his partners fault that Jack had different tastes in the bedroom, different ideas of excitement. 

Since becoming sexually active, Jack had never been concerned with the gender of his partners. Female, male, non-binary, it had never been a concern to him. As long as they’d been up for a bit of fun, he never had cause for complaint. But after the same thing over and over again, Jack had begun to grow bored, wanting more by unsure of what that ‘more’ was exactly. 

It was only when one of lovers suggested handcuffs one evening that he realised what it was that he wanted. 

He wanted to be dominated. 

As he was handcuffed and fucked into the bed, Jack felt like a heavy curtain had been lifted from his mind, refreshed with clarity and feeling, for once, fulfilled. 

Eager to explore this new avenue, he had to tried to find more partners better suited to this new taste, to no avail. Either they took it too far or were too inexperienced and despite being patient with each one, Jack was left feeling more frustrated than before. 

Which was how he met Pitch. 

Visiting some safe and friendly BDSM sites, he was reading some topics regarding potential experienced Dom’s when a friend suggested talking to a user named Pitch_Black, an experienced Dom who was safe, experienced and available. After reading Pitch’s profile and gathering the small amount courage he had, Jack had messaged Pitch, explaining his situation and wondering if Pitch would be interested.  

A few tentative emails back and forth was soon followed by exchanging numbers, which led to long talks and learning about each other, which inevitably led to...this. 

Jack agreeing to stay with Pitch for the weekend. 

Sliding off the bed, Jack walked back downstairs to find Pitch sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, a glass of water waiting for him as well as an empty seat. Pitch patted the seat, Jack shyly sitting beside him, sipping the water. “So ...how...how does this work?” 

Pitch smiled. “Why don’t we just talk for a bit hmm? So ...white?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at Jack’s white locks, Jack running his hand through his hair as he chuckled.  

“Yeah I...I’ve been wanting to dye it for a while now” he replied, tugging at his hair slightly. “Figured now was as good a time as any”. 

“I like it, it suits you” Pitch complimented, Jack thanking him before taking another drink, moving to a new topic as the two began to talk more comfortably, Jack relaxing as they talked. 

He didn’t realise Pitch had been moving closer to him as they spoke, Pitch’s thumb rubbing the back of his hand bringing his attention to the movement, Pitch taking his hand without him even noticing.  

Jack went red, staring at their joined hands as Pitch lifted an eyebrow in curiosity. “Is this ok? I don’t  want to make you feel uncomfortable...”. 

Jack laughed, gulping down the rest of his drink and setting the glass back on the counter as he squeezed Pitch’s hand reassuringly. “Considering what we have planned for this weekend, I think I can handle a little hand-holding”.  

Pitch smiled and squeezed his hand before letting go, reaching over to the counter to grab a piece of paper. “Well then, no point putting it off any further...here’s the list you sent me of everything you said yes and no to...has anything changed since we last spoke?” he asked, handing the list to Jack who looked it over. 

“Hah I forgot we even discussed this” he chuckled, handing it back to Pitch. “Everything’s still the same, no changes”. 

“Good”. Pitch stood, putting the list into a nearby drawer before taking Jack’s hand, urging him to his feet. “Shall we?". 

Pitch led him quietly up the stairs and back to his bedroom, closing the door behind them both, Jack fidgeting nervously beside the bed. "So what do I...I mean what should I-". 

Pitch pressed a finger to his lips, eyes lidded as he looked down at Jack, suddenly taking on a more predatory look. "Ah ah, first things first Jack...tell me". He cupped Jack's cheek, moving closer. "Here, in this moment, I am no longer Pitch to you...who am I then? What is the title you give me during our games that assures me you are comfortable?". 

Jack raised an eyebrow, confusion on his face before it went slack with realisation, cheeks heating up once more. "M... _My King_ " he said quietly, Pitch raising a hand to stroke Jack's cheek with his thumb.  

"Good, very good. And what is the one word that holds total dominion over me? Which ensures your safety and stops the game entirely?"  

Jack bit his lip, Pitch's thumb coasting down his cheek and jaw to thumb it loose from his teeth, running over it gently. "Ahh... _Nightmare_ ". 

Pitch's smile turned absolutely wicked as he leaned in. "Good boy Jack. You deserve a reward".  

Jack closed his eyes as Pitch leaned in to kiss him, his hands fisting in the bottom of his shirt as Pitch held his chin, controlling their kiss. He moved to open his mouth, to deepen the kiss when Pitch moved away, Jack listing forward momentarily to chase his lips before regaining himself, blinking at Pitch. 

Pitch stepped away, removing his shoes and putting them to one side before taking off his socks and shirt, putting them in a neatly hidden laundry hamper. Jack licked his lips at the sight of Pitch shirtless, his body taut and lean, not chubby but not muscular either. A supple frame that moved like water as he undid the top button and zip on his jeans, showing a hint of black boxers before sitting in an imposing armchair across from the bed, spreading his legs invitingly before steepling his fingers in front of him. 

"Now then" he purred. 

"Strip". 

* * *

 

**Now**

Jack stared down at the floor as he panted heavily, a hand on his chest in an effort to help himself, a trickle of something he couldn’t identify as either cum or sweat running down his stomach and into the crevice of his hip. 

Oh God.  

Oh God that had been... 

He closed his eyes, managing to take a steadier breath, his thighs continuing to tremble uncontrollably as he listened to Pitch move around nearby, opening his eyes slowly and looking down at his body.  

He was littered with bite marks, some small and barely noticeable, others big and beginning to darken. The majority were around his ribs but he had a fair few between his thighs and in the dips of his hips.  

He even had some on his calves.  

A pair of knees appeared in front of him and he looked up to meet Pitch's worried golden eyes, so bright despite the concern. He crouched in front of Jack, a hand on his knee. "Jack? Are you ok?". 

Jack stared at him then threw himself forward, Pitch yelping as he fell backwards, Jack kissing him thoroughly as they lay naked and tangled on the floor. Jack broke the kiss, letting out a deep breath as he looked into Pitch's eyes. "I'm...fantastic" he breathed, Pitch blinking at him.  

"You are? Are you sure it wasn’t too much?" Pitch asked, a hand on Jack's lower back as Jack leaned up to look at Pitch better.  

"Did you hear me say Nightmare? It was....wonderful. I loved it...My King" Jack answered, his voice husky at the end of the sentence, Pitch smiling in response, giving Jack a quick kiss. 

"I'm glad". He sat up, Jack moving to sit between his legs. "Think you can make it to the en-suite bathroom for a bath?", he asked, Jack blowing out his lips with a chuckle.  

"I dunno...I might need a minute to catch my breath. I don’t know if you've noticed, but you kinda took it away" Jack pushed at Pitch's foot with his own playfully, Pitch huffing a laugh before standing, helping Jack to his feet.  

"It’s a good thing you're staying the weekend then, isn't it? Sit here, I'll get the bath running". Pitch ruffled his hair, disappearing into the bathroom as Jack flopped back onto the bed, staring up at the canopy of the bed, a wide grin spreading on his face, curling into a ball as he began to giggle happily before spreading out completely, stretching his limbs, feeling tingly all over. 

Damn. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this good. 

And it was just the post-orgasmic euphoria talking either. He felt relaxed and safe and... 

Happy. 

Pitch returned a few minutes later, leading him into the bathroom and pulling Jack with him down into a huge corner tub. He washed Jack thoroughly, from his hair down to his toes, Jack playing with the bubbles and smiling all the while. 

After washing, Pitch rubbed lotion onto every inch of Jack's body, massaging his limbs as he did so, Jack biting his lip as he struggled not to become aroused at Pitch's hands (now that he knew how talented they could be). Jack went to return the favour but Pitch stopped him, explaining that it was part of the process, taking care of the Sub after the game was over. He called it Aftercare. 

Jack sat thoughtfully as he watched Pitch dry and dress, realising that he wasn’t just coming to Pitch for sex (although yes, that was a part of it). He was also here to learn; about BDSM, about what was healthy and unhealthy in such a relationship, about trust, and above all, about himself. 

And as Pitch extended a hand to him, dressed back in his black jeans now along with a black tank top, he realised that he trusted Pitch to teach him, to help light his path and take care of him.  

Smiling, he slid his hand into Pitch's and followed him downstairs. 

* * *

 

Jack leaned back into the solid warmth of Pitch's chest, holding his box of noodles up to his mouth as he swirled his fork inside the box, trying to make sure no sauce or food dripped down his front as he scooped it into his mouth, chewing as the next episode started on Netflix, some show he wasn’t really paying attention to on screen. 

After a quick discussion, Pitch had called in a takeaway from the local Chinese restaurant that he swore made "the best salt and pepper chips in town, no word of a lie" while Jack helped himself to a drink from his fridge, pulling out the bottle of white wine that was sat in the door of the fridge to chill when Pitch asked him to retrieve it. Taking the bottle and other various snacks into the living room, as well as cutlery and glasses for the drinks, they had flicked through Netflix together until the door rang, signalling their dinner's arrival. As Pitch paid, Jack settled on something easy and mindless to watch, figuring Pitch would say something if he didn’t like it.  

To his surprise, Pitch had said nothing, instead distributing the food (but not before he'd fed Jack an infamous Salt and Pepper chip...it really was very good) before insisting Jack sit between his legs to eat, rolling his eyes and pulling Jack down in front of him when Jack tried to protest, resulting a hot-cheeked Jack constantly aware of the fact that he was pushing his boxer clad ass against Pitch's denimed crotch every time he had to lean over to the coffee table. 

Which was a lot.  

Pitch had finished eating a while ago, one bare foot resting against the nearby coffee table, an arm loosely draped around Jack's middle as they watched TV, his other hand holding his glass of white wine which he seemed to be taking his time with. Jack had already finished his first. 

Pitch sighed above him and leaned his cheek on top of Jack's head, fingers drifting under Jack's t-shirt, stroking his abdomen back and forth slowly, Jack's cheeks heating up as a shiver ran through him in response to the action. He'd never blushed so much in one day and was sure his head was going to overheat if he wasn’t careful.  

Clearing his throat, he shuffled underneath Pitch, indicating that he wanted to move. Pitch moved his head, Jack leaning forward to put his half-empty box on the table before sitting back against Pitch with a sigh, Pitch settling his cheek on Jack's head once more, however his fingers returned to their gentle stroking once Jack stopped moving, Jack resisting the urge to squirm. 

His fingers began to drift up and down instead, coasting up towards his chest then back down to his stomach, moving slightly higher each time, Jack becoming more and more focused on those lines of contact, the teasing trails of sensation they left, his breathing becoming more unsteady as his t-shirt was rucked up higher and higher. 

He realised he was getting hard and wriggled his hips, acutely aware of the position he was in. “Pitch?”. 

“Mmm?”. Pitch barely moved, his fingers still wandering up and down his skin, effortlessly sensual.  

Jack set his hands in his lap in an effort to hide his tented boxers, feet rubbing against one another. He wasn’t sure exactly what he was asking, his thoughts too focused on Pitch’s nails lightly dragging on his skin. He blew out a breath. “Mmngh...already?”. 

Pitch paused then chuckled low in his throat, his mouth suddenly next to Jack's ear. "What can I say? Your ass made a...convincing argument" he drawled, lightly biting the shell of Jack's ear as his hand slid into Jack's boxers, giving his cock a quick squeeze, Jack letting out a breathy moan. 

As his hand began to stroke Jack inside his boxers, his other hand suddenly appeared, now glass-free, and slid up Jack's body, thumbing a nipple slowly, Jack laying his head back on Pitch's shoulder as he squirmed in his lap, feeling Pitch's concealed hardness as he did so. 

"Sho ...shouldn't we...we be...ah! Ah ta...talking? Maybe...nngh! Get...get to kno-oooh-" Jack tried to reason, only for Pitch to bite his exposed neck gently, the hand in his boxers moving in long languid strokes, a thumb swiping over the top of his leaking cock.  

"Mmm tomorrow morning. For now, I'm more interested in getting to know you like this..." Pitch licked a stripe up from his exposed shoulder to his hairline, planting soft kisses here and there, Jack letting out a breath as he pressed back into Pitch's body, hips grinding down against Pitch's crotch.  

Biting the lobe of his ear, Pitch suddenly let go of Jack, taking his hands out from under his clothing and gripping his wrists. As Jack opened his mouth to ask, he set Jack's hands lightly on either of his thighs, holding them there. "I want you to keep your hands there unless I say so...can you do that Jack?" He murmured into his ear, Jack blinking down at their hands, gripping the fabric of Pitch's jeans before he nodded slowly. 

Pitch purred appreciatively. "Good ...very good Jack. Now then...". Slowly letting go of Jack’s wrists, he trailed his fingers up Jack’s arms, feather light trails leaving tingles in their wake. Leaving his arms, he drifted his fingers over his exposed thighs before manoeuvring Jack's boxers, pushing them below Jack's ass and freeing his leaking erection before reaching behind Jack's back, pulling out his own hard cock from the confines of his jeans, Jack feeling it slip, hot and slick, between his ass cheeks.  

Pitch slipped his hands under Jack's ass, manoeuvring him so that he was settled on Pitch's lap more securely before wrapping his fingers around Jack's cock, one hand slipping back under Jack's t-shirt, rubbing at a nipple, his hand on Jack's cock moving in sync with the hand on his chest, Jack's head thumping back onto Pitch's shoulder as he groaned.  

His orgasm built much quicker this time; from the sheer erotic nature of the situation or the fact that he'd already climaxed once today, he couldn’t say. As Pitch's hand worked his cock, Jack rocking his hips, feeling Pitch's cock rubbing between his ass and into the small of his back, his stomach dropped and want pooled low in his hips, chasing the body tingling feeling. 

His panting became quicker, and he pressed his head into Pitch's shoulder, readying himself when Pitch stopped, squeezing Jack's cock in such a way that his release was stalled, a whine escaping his throat as Pitch shushed him. 

"Not yet Jack, just a little longer, I promise" he soothed, Jack's hands fisting tightly into the fabric of Pitch's jeans as Pitch waited a few more seconds for Jack's release to abate before starting again, Jack almost instantly rocking his hips again in time with Pitch's hand. 

He vaguely felt fingers tangle into the hair at the back of his head, gripping his hair gently as Pitch turned Jack to face him, brushing the tip of his nose against Jack's as he panted against Jack's lips. 

He felt Pitch's hips stutter upwards beneath his ass in a vague thrust and ground down, flicking his tongue out to taste Pitch's lips, daring to take.  

Pitch moaned thickly as his lips covered Jack's, Jack kissing back eagerly, feet braced on the floor as his hands gripped Pitch's jeans tighter, knuckles whitening. His neck began to ache at the awkward angle he was in but Pitch's hand was relentless on him, pushing them both to their release and he couldn’t think, couldn’t move, didn’t WANT to move, it was just so good, so perfect, so, _so-_  

Pitch broke their kiss, hips thrusting up minutely as he came, cock trapped between his hips and Jack's back, releasing a stuttered breath on Jack's lips as Jack grit his teeth, trying to stifle his cry as he came over Pitch's hand and his boxers, hands gripped so tightly he thought he might have ripped Pitch's jeans.    
As he began to relax into Pitch, Jack slowly exhaled, opening his eyes halfway to look up at Pitch. 

Pitch was staring down at him, eyes flickering over every part of Jack's face as if trying to commit every inch of it to memory; eyes, eyelashes, the small smattering of freckles barely visible over Jack's nose, the slight scar on his chin from a childhood accident.  

He leaned in and kissed Jack again, this one more listless, sleepy like, drugging Jack as his lips dragged over Jack's again, the hand in his hair loosening to feather fingers through the strands instead. Breaking the kiss once more but leaving his forehead resting against Jack's, Pitch slowly let go of Jack's cock and gently gripped Jack's wrists, urging him to let go of his jeans.  

Jack hissed as he did so, his hands beginning tremble, followed by his thighs. Pitch silently helped Jack to move from his lap to the space next to him, getting up himself when Jack was seated. He disappeared into the kitchen and after a moment the kitchen tap began to run, Jack relaxing into the back of the couch, feeling boneless and yet overly sensitive all at once.  

When Pitch returned, he was shirtless and holding a warm damp cloth, his own lap cleaned and cum free and his jeans zipped back up. Helping Jack sit up, he removed Jack's t-shirt and cleaned his back and lap with the cloth before helping Jack pull up his boxers, much to Jack's embarrassment, who tried to focus on stopping his legs from trembling like a new born lamb.  

Turning off the TV, Pitch took the soiled shirt and cloth into the kitchen then came back, silently helping Jack to his feet and up the stairs, his eyes never leaving Jack for a moment longer than necessary. He led them both upstairs, Jack following him into his bedroom and climbing into his bed wordlessly, snuggling into the plush pillows with a tired sigh, the aches in his neck, fingers, hips, everywhere suddenly coming to life, his mind drowning out the pain as it clouded with sleep. 

Pitch watched him for a moment, a fond smile tugging at the corner of his lips before he pulled off his jeans, throwing them to a nearby chair as he turned off the lights, climbing into bed beside Jack who was almost already asleep.  

As Pitch slid under the covers, Jack shuffled up to him, pressing himself up against Pitch's body and burying his face into his shoulder, muttering unintelligibly. Pitch blinked down at him then curled his arm around Jack's shoulder, pulling him into his body more comfortably before putting an arm over his waist, kissing Jack lightly on top of his head. "G'night Jack" he whispered, closing his eyes. 

And in the darkness of the room, in a whisper so quiet he thought he might have dreamt it, Pitch heard Jack murmur.  

"G'night My King".


	2. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday, day 2 of Jack's stay with Pitch.
> 
> Today's activities include talking about BDSM, and explanation on "frottaging" and two familiar faces show up for a scene ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! So! Chapter 2 here we are! 
> 
> Anyone familiar with Not_Poignants Fae-tales will recognise Augus and Gwyn's cameo...for anyone unfamiliar, please go check out Not_Poignants Shadows And Light and the Fae-Tales series, where Augus and Gwyn are most prominent and you'll see why I just had to include them in this fic ^_^
> 
> Just a quick warning: Jack does have the beginnings of a panic attack in this chapter but it is quickly dealt with and he and Pitch carry on. However, please don't take this as gospel and if you do experience a panic attack IRL, please seek help or use methods better suited to helping you than what's written here. 
> 
> Other than that enjoy!

Jack awoke the next morning alone, huddled in a ball deep beneath the covers, the morning light streaming through a crack in the heavy purple drapes.

Blinking himself into awareness, his eyes flicked around the room to the space beside him, uncurling from his position slightly to slide a hand over the mattress, checking the temperature. It was quite cool, he figured Pitch must’ve been up for a while as he turned to lay on his back, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, groaning as he stretched out his legs and body. His limbs and back felt slightly stiff but the aches were practically non-existent.

Pushing back the covers he sat up, running a hand through his hair, blushing when the light touch stirred up memories of the night before.

A hand in his hair, firm but not painful; long, elegant fingers tiptoeing over his body before holding him where they wanted him. Bright, golden eyes, shining at him like the sun as it hid behind the moon.

Trying to put the thoughts out of his head (hell at least before he even spoke to Pitch again anyway), he climbed out of bed, rooting through his bag for a clean t-shirt which he pulled on before heading downstairs and making his way towards the kitchen, stopping in the doorway when he spied Pitch.

Pitch was stood by the sink, washing the same dish over and over as he stared off into space, clearly lost in his own thoughts. He was wearing black jeans again (Jack assumed they were the same pair as yesterday's) and a black cotton button up shirt with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows. His feet were bare and Jack watched as every now and then, his toes would curl for a moment before straightening again.

Stepping into the room, Jack cleared his throat. "Morning".

Pitch flinched, head snapping round to face Jack, his eyes clearing. He quickly set down the plate and dish cloth, an anxious yet delighted look on his face. "Jack! Good morning! How did you sleep?”

A smile lit up Jack's face, Pitch's happiness infectious. "Good. Really really good, actually" he replied, stretching his arms as he let out a yawn, taking a seat at the breakfast bar. "You?”

He looked back over at Pitch to see him staring at Jack's stomach, his t-shirt riding up as he stretched, a flash of flesh showing. He chuckled and lowered his arms, covering back up. "Pitch!”

Pitch blinked and raised his eyes, a blush covering his cheeks. "Ahh apologies! I slept well, thank you".

"At least let me brush my teeth first before we break out the handcuffs huh?" Jack said playfully, wiggling his eyebrows at Pitch, who chuckled behind a closed mouth as he took a seat beside Jack, turning to Jack with concern in his eyes.

"Are you sure you're ok? No aches or pain anywhere?" He asked, Jack resting his head on a hand, his elbow on the table as he gave himself a mental once over now that he was fully awake.

"Some stiffness in my lower back but that should fade as I move around more. Besides, I shouldn’t be too bad off right? I mean, what we did...it was pretty tame by regular BDSM standards right?”

Pitch gave him a thoughtful look before getting back up, flicking on the kettle. "Tea? Coffee?”

"Tea please" he replied, watching Pitch as he made them both a hot drink before sitting back down beside him, handing Jack his drink before setting his down on the breakfast bar, facing Jack with a serious expression.

"I think now would be a good time for our 'talk' now hm?" He asked, Jack blowing on his drink before sipping the boiling liquid.

"I dunno...are you sure my ass isn't going to be too distracting for you?" He asked, pushing at Pitch's foot with his own playfully, Pitch throwing a small smile his way before taking a drink of his own.

"I think I can manage for now". Setting down his cup, he linked his fingers, setting them on his lap as he studied Jack. "How much do you know about BDSM Jack?"

Jack shrugged, looking down at his cup. "Not as much as I'd like to...the forums are helpful with certain questions and such but not about everything as a whole. I know a lot of it involves ropes. Latex. And sometimes pain". He took another sip, wincing at the wrinkle in Pitch's nose. "I guess I'm not hitting the nail on the head?”

"Almost. But you are right, there is a lot more to it than that. I would say that that description is more of a generalisation...like a google image search". He smirked at his own phrasing, Jack huffing a laugh in response.

"So where to start...well first of all, you need to understand that at the root of BDSM is trust. Without it, there can’t be consent or good communication between partners and these are vital when participating in BDSM". Pitch took another sip before continuing. "As a Sub, you need to be able to trust me to stop when you say so and to take care of you".

"And what about you? As a Dom, what trust do you need from me?”

Pitch smiled. "As your Dom, I would hope that you would entrust me with your desires and care...to catch you when you fall so to speak".

Jack nodded, curling his hands around his mug, letting the heat warm his hands as he listened.

"It’s why we have safe-words...to ensure that there is no miscommunication. When you use my title, it tells me that you're ok, that you want me to continue...however, should you use Nightmare, than no matter how I feel, whether I'm into it or not, the whole thing stops. Period".

"Everyone has their own set of rules...I know a few people use what we call the 'traffic light' system. Green means everything's ok, Yellow means to pause, either to give the Sub a moment to adjust or to make sure it’s something they really want, and Red means stop completely. Do you understand so far?”

Jack nodded, Pitch sighing slightly in relief.

"Good. Now, to address a few things you brought up. Ropes. Yes, these are used a lot in bondage, and can either be used as simply as binding your hands and feet or more complex body binding, known as Shibari, Rope Bondage. They are used in suspension as well but we can come to that later, when were both comfortable with using them".

Jack shifted in his seat, feeling the first stirrings of arousal. He remembered the feel of the cuffs Pitch had bound his wrists in and cleared his throat, wondering vaguely if ropes would feel radically different or not so much before forcing the thoughts away before they became too hard to ignore.

"Latex is also something that's often used but it isn't a necessity. Remember, BDSM is about trust, but it's also about comfort and fulfilling your own desires. If you're interested in wearing it, then I will help you with that but if not, we can work around it if necessary".

"And pain. Yes, that is something that usually goes hand in hand with BDSM but it doesn’t always have to. Usually, it is used as a way to derive pleasure, for example spanking. If you wanted small amounts of pain that wouldn’t hurt as much but still feel like they could, I could use what's called a Flogger, which is like a crop with strands of leather hanging off of it. They can either be gentle or biting but they wouldn’t hurt as much as a paddle or a crop might. Or I could use my hand for more stinging pain, but again, it is all down to personal preference".

Jack set his cup down and cleared his throat, crossing his legs as the thought of Pitch spanking him became too dominant. "So um...why are you telling me this again? Other than to watch me squirm around on this chair I mean?"

Pitch smiled and took his hand. "Because I want you to understand Jack, that BDSM isn't as cut and dry as it’s made out to be. There are many different paths you can choose to take and I will be there to help you find your way down them. It’s not about what's more vanilla than what...it’s about you and what you want. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to or feel comfortable with Jack, I won’t force you or try to coerce you. Because for me, being a Dom is about being able to help you fulfil your desires and fantasies, to be the one that shows you and helps you attain pleasure, attain fulfilment. That’s what I get out of it. The pleasure of _being the one to give you that pleasure_ ".

Jack stared up at Pitch, his hand squeezing Pitch's tightly. He was so earnest, _so open_ , it all felt too much, too much to absorb all at once. And yet...

"Ok so...I hope you won’t mind me asking but, BDSM mainly revolves around sex right? So how come yesterday you didn’t...you know...” Jack made a whistling sound before making an O with one hand, sticking his finger in and out the O with his other hand, mimicking sex, Pitch looking at him with an 'seriously?' expression.

"Really Jack" He sighed but smiled nonetheless as Jack shrugged helplessly. "Well they're a lot of reasons why I didn't...mostly I wasn’t sure exactly how far you'd gone in your last relationships and wanted to ease you into this...especially seeing as it was our first time together. Plus, I wanted to show you that you don’t always need sex to reach that kind of high...think of sex as like buying ice cream...well, bondage and submission and everything else is like buying cookies...they work exceptionally well together but there’s nothing bad about eating them on their own is there?"

Jack snorted. "Good analogy, although I doubt I'll be eating either of those things for a while".

"I highly doubt that, but I digress". Finishing his tea, Pitch stood and took his cup to the sink, rinsing it out. "I guess what I'm trying to say all in all Jack, is this...BDSM is a learning experience, not something to dive right into. I understand you're eager, but we have lots of things to try and explore and plenty of time to do it in". He turned, throwing an anxious smile at Jack over his shoulder. "That is, if you're still willing to have me as your Dom that is?"

Jack stared at him in disbelief then snorted. "Are you kidding me? After last night, I can’t believe you'd even think you need to ask" he swirled the remnants of his drink, looking down at his cup thoughtfully. "I can’t even compare my past experiences against you...you're definitely the real deal".

"One thing you'll quickly learn about me Jack, is that I will always ask. Even when you don’t think it’s necessary, because those are generally the times when it’s most necessary". Pitch moved to stand beside Jack, leaning over on the breakfast bar. "Will you...tell me? About your past experiences?”

"...Another time maybe? If that's...if that’s ok?" Jack asked cautiously, exhaling in relief when Pitch nodded his assent. "Will you tell me about yours? What they were like?”

Pitch tapped his chin thoughtfully. "A compromise then...how about, we keep this weekend just about the two of us? No past relationships, no comparisons; just learn and indulge in each other. Then, next time, we can discuss it together hmm?"

Jack grinned slowly. "Next time?”

Pitch paused then a warm smile spread across his face. "Yes Jack, next time". Kissing Jack's forehead chastely, he moved away to the fridge. "Now how about some breakfast. Then afterwards, you can grab a shower and we can talk about my idea for later. Pancakes ok?"

"Pancakes are fine" Jack replied, a suspicious pout on his face. "What do you mean by 'idea'?".

"Well it involves more of what happened last night" Pitch talked as he worked, moving about the kitchen with ease, as if he was talking about the weather. "Although this time would also involve some rope bondage...however, I'd rather we both sit and look up a few things together regarding that...give you an idea of what exactly it entails...then you can decide for yourself how comfortable you are with it". Pitch began to whisk together the batter, turning to look at Jack. "If you enjoy it, then I have a more...intensive idea for tomorrow...but again, that can be discussed later".

Jack nodded, pushing back his chair and moving to stand. "I get it, I get it...part of your 'checking in' thing hmm? It's fine", he scratched his foot with the other as Pitch nodded and turned back to his baking, Jack walking up behind him, hesitating for a moment before stepping closer, sliding his arms around Pitch's waist, burying his face in the warmth of Pitch's back as he hugged him, Pitch stopping immediately, looking down at the skinny arms that encircled his waist, heat rising in his cheeks.

"Jack?"

"I just....thank you. For giving me a chance. For...wanting to..."

Pitch smiled. "I'm not entirely without motive here Jack" he said teasingly, a smile of delight on his face when he heard Jack chuckle behind him.

"I know but still..." Jack went quiet, his arms tightening momentarily around Pitch's waist. "...I feel...so much better...and safer and...Ugh I'm not explaining myself properly, I'm sorry..."

Pitch laid on a hand on top of Jack's. "It’s ok Jack...I understand. And I want to thank you too...for putting your trust in me. I promise...I'll take care of you".

A pause, Jack shuffling behind him then one of his hands drifted down, pushing his fingers into the band of Pitch’s jeans and boxers, Pitch inhaling sharply as Jack's fingers stroked the flesh beneath. "I don’t mind...taking care of you too...ya know?"

Pitch closed his eyes, exhaling slowly. "Jack..."

"I get that you're into the whole "asking" thing but can I just make one thing clear? Kissing...that's...you don’t need to ask about that? Ok? Like ever. You want to kiss me? Just...just go ahead cause I know I'll never say no, unless it’s like a really inappropriate situa-"

Jack didn’t get any further as Pitch turned in his grasp, hands coming up to hold the sides of Jack's head as Pitch kissed him firmly, Jack's fingers moving to grip the edge of Pitch's shirt instead, leaning into the kiss.

Pitch pulled back slightly, looking down at Jack with hungry lidded eyes. "I can work with that...but you will tell me immediately if you change your mind?"

Jack licked his lips, Pitch's eyes flicking down to watch the action. "If there's ever a time I don’t want a kiss, you'll know it". He leaned in, pressing his body flush against Pitch's, letting him feel his hard cock concealed in his boxers. "Although that time certainly isn't now, you get me?”

Pitch moved a hand, running a thumb over Jack's bottom lip. "As much as I'd like to continue, I'm afraid the pancakes are not on the same level with us. Shall we pick this up later?”

Jack sighed heavily, moving away from Pitch. "If we must" he said dramatically, moving to exit. "I'll go grab a quick shower before breakfast then".

Pitch couldn't answer, too preoccupied with staring at Jack's retreating backside to properly comment, sighing when Jack disappeared, hearing his bare feet patter against the hardwood floor. He turned his attention back to the stove. "You really need to get a better handle on your libido Kozmotis" he scolded himself, flipping a pancake as he decided whether or not to make his next drink a very Irish coffee.

* * *

 

Jack leaned forward, eyes widening at the screen in front of him as he scrolled through the images.

After showering and breakfast, Pitch had gone into his ‘work space’ (what he dubbed the small sitting room where he’d first taken Jack), saying that he had a few things to set up for Jack, insisting that Jack should just take it easy and relax before disappearing inside, closing the door behind him.

Shrugging, Jack had taken over the living room, dividing his attention between Netflix and his mobile, catching up on his social media and anything he’d missed in the last 24hrs. He smiled at the few messages sent his way and texted back, assuring his friends that he was ok and he’d text them later.

He deflated slightly when his best friend Toothiana enquired about his whereabouts, wishing he could at least talk to someone close to him about it. But a part of him was worried they wouldn’t be as understanding as they seemed and another part was embarrassed to admit what he was doing. He didn’t want the drawn out explanations, the misunderstandings; he’d done that before and that had led to...difficulties.

Another part of him, one that had been festering for a long time but had grown seemingly overnight, wanted to keep Pitch to himself, didn’t want to share, not even in a ‘just friends’ way. As childish as it was, he wanted to be the centre of Pitch’s attention.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he looked up to see Pitch looking down at him with a strange expression, telling him he was ready for him.

And now here he was, finding himself sat on Pitch’s lap yet again (seriously, what was with that?), scrolling through image after image of rope bondage on Pitch’s laptop, Pitch dividing his attention between Jack and the images.

Jack winced at an image of a woman with her breasts individually bound, turning purple at the lack of circulation. “That...that doesn’t look erm...”

“This also incorporates the ‘pain’ aspect into the bondage, but unless you specifically ask me, I wouldn’t ever do this. Some people also bind their arms and legs tightly, which gets the same results, but again, not my thing. I will always bind you in such a way that your circulation is never cut off and I constantly check it too, just in case” Pitch shrugged then leaned forward, moving Jack’s hand off the mouse for a moment and opening his picture gallery. “Here are some of the ones I think you’d be more interested in. Majority of these are intricate designs, done more for the look then the actual binding aspect but I think you’ll like them”.

Jack breathed in sharply. “Wow...”

Pitch was right, Jack did like them. Very much.

The first was a picture of a girl knelt on the floor, her back to the camera, looking over her shoulder at the camera. Her arms were bound behind her back in white rope, twists and loops and knots covering almost every inch of skin on her arms, making it look more like gloves made of rope. He tried to follow every line, but his eyes couldn’t take it all in.

Moving Pitch’s hand off the mouse, he scrolled down slowly, taking the time to look at every picture, inspect every detail. One picture had a girl wrapped in ropes made of light, unbound but still intricately done. Another was of a man, his back to the camera, the rope like a tightly wound web around his back, wrapped around his arms, top of his thighs and even up through his ass cheeks to connect to a pattern at his lower back.

“They’re so...beautiful” Jack breathed, a small smile on Pitch’s face at the wonder in Jack’s voice. “So...intricate and…” he cut off on a laugh, looking over his shoulder at Pitch. “You want to do this to me?”

Pitch’s smile became a smirk as he raised an eyebrow, leaning back in the chair. “There’s a lot of things I want to do to you Jack, and more importantly WITH you but yes, this is one of them. Although nothing so…complex, for your first time”.

Jack nodded and turned back to the screen, blushing at the open want in Pitch’s voice. He carried on scrolling then stopped, looking at a particular picture. “What about this?”

Pitch leaned forward, nodding at Jack’s choice. “Very nice…simple too. Easy to cut if we need to get you out quickly”.

Jack turned to look at Pitch. “Could that…can that happen?”

Pitch leaned back, studying Jack. “It can; sometimes, a Sub can have a panic attack…or slip into Subspace too quickly and fall unconscious. It doesn’t happen often but it’s a possibility. Do you think you might panic at all?”

Shrugging, Jack shuffled until he was sat facing Pitch, his legs over both Pitch’s hips and the chair arms. “I’ve never really been tied up before so…it’s a possibility. I’m not bothered when it’s my wrists but my arms and body…” Jack trailed off, rubbing his wrist in thought.

Taking Jack’s hand, Pitch kissed the inside of his wrist. “Don’t worry Jack…I’ll look after you”.

Jack smiled. “I trust you”. He leaned in, planting a small, lingering kiss on Pitch’s lips, his eyes lidded as he leaned back, the tip of his nose touching Pitch’s. “Sooo is right here good, or shall we take this upstairs? ‘Cause I gotta say, I think right here right now is looking pretty good”.

Pitch smirked as Jack’s hand drifted down his chest, pulling at the band of his jeans playfully. “As much as I appreciate the enthusiasm Jack, this is actually scheduled for later. We have somethings to do before then”

Jack pouted and slumped on Pitch’s knee. “Seriously?”

“Seriously”. Helping Jack off his lap, Pitch stood and shut off the laptop, walking to the hallway and pulling on his shoes, Jack running upstairs and pulling on his own coat and shoes, grabbing his wallet and phone before joining Pitch at the door, grumbling as they exited and got into Pitch’s car. “This better be worth the serious case of blue balls I’m being subjected to”.

Pitch raised an eyebrow. “Jack, if I was going to give you blue balls, it would be with rope, and not orgasm denial”. He tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Although that is an entirely interesting and fun idea” he mused, smirking as Jack blanched, swallowing as he pulled on his seatbelt and crossed his legs.

* * *

 

Pulling into a supermarket carpark, Pitch went inside alone and grabbed some groceries before driving further into town, pulling into a small carpark behind a store with black, boarded up windows and a completely black banner above store. However, as they walked up to the entrance, Jack saw the name of the shop as it glinted in the sunlight to read “UnSeemlie”.

He looked around as Pitch walked up to the door, wondering why nobody else was around and realising that the little shop was hidden behind a corner, away from the everyday eye. Unless you were looking for it, you would never know it was there.

He turned to where Pitch was waiting for him, holding the door open and let out a shaky breath, feeling his nerves rise as he went inside, Pitch closing the door behind them with a click, the bell tingling overheard to signal their arrival.

Jack blinked, realising why it was hidden away.

They’d just walked into a sex shop.

“Well well, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company today?”

Jack turned to the voice, finding a young man leaning over the reception desk, his chin resting on his hand with a bored expression on his seemingly young face. His hair was lank and long and glistened as if he’d just walked out of the shower.

He regarded them both with a critical eye as Pitch walked up to the counter, rapping on it with his knuckles briefly. “Were just here to pick up a few things. How’re you Augus?”

Augus flicked his eyes to Pitch, barely moving from his position. “Alright I ‘spose” His eyes moved to Jack. “Who’s this?”

“This is Jack, I’ve mentioned him briefly before” Pitch said, waving a hand over at Jack as Jack smiled nervously, putting a hand up in greeting. “Hey”.

Augus paused for a moment then straightened, moving around the counter and towards Jack as if he was walking on water, Jack realising with a start that his hair wasn’t black as he first thought, but an extremely dark green and was so long it went almost to his hips. He stopped a couple of feet away from Jack, hands on hips as he eyed him from head to foot, Jack resisting the urge to step back. “Your new Sub huh?”

Pitch’s smile turned tight. “We’re taking it slow. Is Gwyn around?”

Augus ignored Pitch’s question, his gaze raking over Jack as he folded his arms. “Scrawny little twink isn’t he?” He looked over his shoulder at Pitch. “When do you think you’ll break him in?”

Jack bristled at the comment as Pitch’s expression went dark. “Augus…”

Augus smirked and turned back to Jack, his bright green eyes locking onto Jack’s. “Can I break him?” he asked, his smile turning feral, showing too much teeth, a sense of panic rising up in Jack at the way he said it; as if nothing but a tiny thread of sanity held him back from turning Jack into a mess, Jack’s eyes widening, taking a step back, ready to wrench the door open and run and…

“Uh oh, I sense tension in the air. Is Augus frightening customers again?”

Jack whipped his head to look at the new voice, so light and airy, such a contrast to the feral beast he had just been confronted by. A young man had stepped through a doorway of beads, walking into the room and completely dissolving the heavy atmosphere just by being there. Even Pitch visibly relaxed, a look of relief on his face. “Gwyn! It’s nice to see you”.

Gwyn smiled, shaking Pitch’s hand before turning to Jack. Taller than Jack but not as tall as Pitch, Gwyn was broad in every sense, from his smile to his shoulders and hips, his hair short but curled tightly, rings of spun gold. His teeth were so white and straight, he looked like something out of a commercial as he walked up to Jack and shook his hand, his grin now directed at Jack. “Nice to see you too Pitch. And this is Jack is it? Nice to meet you too”.

“And you” Jack replied, hoping he didn’t hear the tremor in his voice, but if Gwyn did he ignored it, putting his hands on his hips and turning his attention to Augus, who had folded his arms, pouting petulantly.

“It’s not polite to upset the customers Augus…especially PAYING ones” Gwyn chided, Augus snorting in reply as he walked back towards the counter, waving his hand dismissively at Gwyn, who turned back to Pitch. “How can we help today?”

“I’d like it if you could take some measurements from Jack for me please” Pitch asked, Jack blinking at him surprise. “He’s new to the scene so best keep his measurements on file. There are a couple of things I have in mind, I’ll let you know once we’ve spoken about it”.

Gwyn nodded. “Of course…please come this way Jack”. Gwyn gestured towards the beaded door he had walked out from, Jack casting a weary glance at Pitch before following, catching the dirty look Pitch levelled at Augus as they left the room.

They’d walked into a dressing room lit with a low light, mirrors surrounding every opportune space and what wasn’t filled with mirrors was filled with drapes of red silk. A few solitary dressing spaces with doors were lined against one wall which also had a door to another room, currently closed, Jack wondering briefly where it led before Gwyn gestured to a small podium situated in the middle of the room. “If you wouldn’t mind, I’d like you to undress down to your underwear then step up on the podium. Is that ok Jack?”

Jack paused then nodded, undressing himself shyly, putting his clothes in a pile on a nearby chair till he was down to his boxers. He caught a glimpse of himself in a nearby mirror and looked at his feet instead, Augus’s scathing comment on his body still at the fore front of his mind, stepping up onto the podium.

Gwyn smiled, trying to be reassuring but it didn’t seem to reach his eyes as he stepped towards him, making Jack feel even more anxious than before. “Please lift your arms, I’ll measure your top half first”.

Standing straight, Jack held out his arms, flinching as the cold tape was laid against his skin, biting his lip as he turned his gaze instead to the ceiling, listening to the scrit scratch of Gwyn’s pen on his notepad.

“Did Augus upset you?”

Jack blinked. “Pardon?”

“Augus. If you hadn’t notice, he’s not exactly a people person” there was a wry amusement in Gwyn’s tone as he spoke. “He’s never been very good at talking to people so he usually tends to scare them off before anything can even happen. I’m sorry if he said something to upset you”.

“It’s…its ok. It’s no big deal” Jack sighed, wanting the whole thing to be over with so he could put his clothes back on and be with Pitch.

“Ok that’s your top half. Can you open your legs slightly for me so I can get your inseam?”

Letting out a slow breath, Jack opened his legs, trying not to clench his fists as Gwyn took his measurements.

“How’re you and Pitch getting along? Good?”

“Ah…Yeah, I guess so”

“I’m glad. He’s been alone for a while now, it’s nice to see him happy”.

Jack blinked down at Gwyn as he sat back on his haunches, scribbling on his pad. “Happy? Really?”

Gwyn smiled up at him, this time more openly. “With people like Augus and Pitch it’s hard to tell unless you’ve been around them as long as I have. I can see by the way he looks at you…like you’re going to disappear if he takes his eyes off you…its sweet”.

Jack lowered his arms. “It’s barely been more than a day though...and we haven’t even…ahh...”

Gwyn stood, running a hand through his hair, looking at Jack then smiling crookedly. “I like you Jack. I think we’re gonna be great friends. I’m gonna let you get dressed, take your time ok? Oh by the way, what’s your shoe size?”

As Gwyn went back to the store front, Jack dressed slowly, pausing once to run a hand over his body, grimacing at the way his ribs poked visibly through his skin, the way his skin looked stretched taut over his chest and collarbone. He drooped, about to pull on his t-shirt when he caught sight of something on the side of his ribs, turning slightly to look at it in the light.

Down his side and ribs were bruises, love bites, left by Pitch from the day before. He’d forgotten they were even there, the majority fading from his skin, the ones that were still dark hidden in several places people wouldn’t see like the crook of his shoulder, his hips and legs.

A blush rose up in his cheeks and he smiled shyly, remembering Pitch’s hands on his body, his mouth. Quickly pulling on his shirt, he grabbed his coat and walked out from the room, Pitch pausing mid-conversation to turn to him, a smile on his face, a few bags filled with purchases in one hand, the other hand on the counter as he spoke with Augus.

“Jack! Everything ok?”

Grabbing Pitch’s lapels, Jack stood up on his tiptoes as he pulled Pitch down to meet him, planting a searing kiss on his lips, uncaring whether Augus and Gwyn witnessed them or not. Pitch’s eyes widened down at him, putting his free hand on Jack’s lower back before he closed his eyes, reciprocating before pulling back. “Jack-“

“If it’s ok with you, I’d like to go now…please”.

Pitch’s eyes roved over his face before he nodded, straightening as Jack turned away from Augus and Gwyn, not wanting to see their expressions. “Thank you again for your help, both of you…we’ll see you soon”.

Augus was watching them both, his expression bored but his eyes alight with interest as Gwyn grinned happily, waving at them from behind Augus. “Take care now! Come again soon!”

As Pitch and Jack left the shop, Pitch curled an arm around Jack’s waist, hugging him to his side as they walked back to the car, a tremor of nervous excitement thrilling through Jack at the feel of it.

* * *

 

“Frottaging?”

Pitch nodded as he removed his shirt, putting it into the laundry hamper. “That is the correct term for it. It’s usually done as an act of foreplay, however other people like to do it instead of sex. It can be done either fully clothed or naked, although the majority of people usually do it clothed before moving onto actual sex; we did it last night on the couch in lieu of sex”. He looked over at Jack as he removed his shoes and socks. “You’ve probably done it before already”.

Jack thought back as he sat on the edge of Pitch’s bed, thinking back to his past relations and nodded slightly. “Yeah maybe a lil” he relented, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, watching Pitch.

After returning home, Pitch had put away the groceries then prepared dinner, making it so that it was ready to go straight in the oven once they’d “finished their activities” as he’d so succinctly put it, Jack insisting on helping to cook or at least put away the rest of the shopping.

Once that had been dealt with, they’d taken the bags that Pitch had bought from Gwyn and Augus’ shop up to his room, Jack looking through them curiously. “What exactly did you buy from there?” Jack asked, raising an eyebrow as he pulled black, silky material from inside one of the bags, Pitch taking it from him with a secretive smile and putting that and another bag into his closet. “It’s a surprise for tomorrow, in case today goes well”.

He’d then pulled out thin black, coiled ropes from another bag, setting them down on the bed before explaining to Jack his idea and ‘frottaging’.

“Such a weird word ‘frottaging’….sounds like cottage and now for some reason I’m thinking about cottage cheese” Jack put his chin on his knees, pouting at the wall.

Pitch put a hand on the wall to steady himself, his back to Jack as he put a hand on his mouth to stifle his laughter, his shoulders shaking with mirth. “That’s….quite a train of thought Jack” he said, his voice full of amusement as Jack made a noncommittal noise.

Looking over his shoulder, his smile dropped when he noticed Jack was unmoving, staring at the opposite wall instead. “Jack? Aren’t you going to undress?”

“Hmm? Oh right...yeah” Jack slid his legs off the bed, kicking off his shoes and socks before standing, pulling his t-shirt off as Pitch moved to the bed, uncoiling the rope and laying it out. Looking up, he cast a worried look at Jack when he noticed that he was no longer undressing, instead staring at his reflection in Pitch’s floor length mirror with a dismayed expression, holding his t-shirt to his body. “Jack? Something wrong?”

Jack stared at his reflection then looked at Pitch in the mirror. “Pitch…am I…is my body really….” He ran a hand over his own chest, trailing off and Pitch realised what he was saying, cursing Augus and his careless words as he moved to stand behind Jack, putting his hands lightly on his shoulders as he looked down at the crown of Jack’s head.

“Jack, there is absolutely nothing wrong with your body. You have nothing to be ashamed of” he soothed, his voice low as he planted a small kiss on the top of Jack’s head, Jack looking at him in the mirror with wide eyes.

“You don’t think I’m…scrawny?” he asked, his voice small, Pitch squeezing his shoulders lightly. “I’ve been called that before…People said other stuff too, I just…mm” he stopped, his gaze turning downcast and Pitch held back a sigh, moving his arms to wrap them around Jack’s waist instead.

“May I confess something to you?”

Jack blinked, looking at him in the mirror, tensing slightly. “Sure, I guess”.

Pitch hesitated, keeping his chin resting on Jack’s head, talking more to his hair. “When we first started talking, you added me on Instagram remember? So we could look through each other’s pictures?”

Jack nodded, moving his shirt away from his body, watching Pitch intently in the mirror, blinking in surprise when Pitch began to blush.

“I…well I hope you don’t think badly of me but I…I saved some of your pictures…to my personal drive on my computer” he glanced up in the mirror, catching Jack’s eye. “My favourite is the one your friends took while you were sleeping”.

Jack blushed. After a particularly drunken night out with friends, celebrating someone’s birthday (he still didn’t know whose to this day), Jack had drunkenly removed his clothes and fallen asleep, splayed out on his bed in just his underwear, a ratty pair of blue boxers with white snowflakes all over them. His friends Toothiana and Aster had grabbed his phone and snapped pictures while he slept, uploading a couple to his social media sites, before deciding to humiliate him a little more by drawing crude pictures and phrases on him.

Needless to say, they were as welcome as the hangover was in the morning.

“It wasn’t just because it was a half-naked picture of you...although I won’t deny, that is a large part of it” he smiled crookedly, Jack smiling along with him. “But it’s because it was such a...beautiful and...Detailed picture of you. Your body” Pitch moved so that his face was buried in the crook of Jack’s neck, inhaling before letting out the air as a soft sigh. “It’s so...defined. So lithe and...Flawless. You looked so peaceful, I realised I could look at you all day”.  

Jack’s face warmed, curling in on himself shyly, rubbing one foot with the other. Honestly, he hadn’t wanted to go down this path, certainly not as early as this anyway. Didn’t want Pitch to know how ashamed of his own body he was, how much Pitch’s words affected him.

A finger went under his chin and suddenly he was looking up into Pitch’s eyes, his head laying back on Pitch’s shoulder. “I can tell you Jack, with all sincerity…there is not a single part of your body that I do not want to make mine” His eyes lidded hungrily and he leaned forward, lips grazing Jack’s own. “I want all of it. Every. Single. Bit.”

Jack’s breathing quickened, the sexual tension in the room suddenly palpable, suddenly aware of everything. Pitch’s single finger under his chin, his arm looped around Jack’s waist, holding Jack to his warm solid form.

He realised that in the blink of an eye, it was no longer Pitch who held him, but his Dom. His King.

“Do you understand Jack?”

Swallowing loudly, he nodded, the lightest movement, resisting the urge to press his lips against Pitch’s, to complete the touch. “Yes…yes My King”.

Pitch’s expression changed from hungry to pure satisfaction, stroking Jack’s jawline. “Very good. I’m glad to hear it” he purred, taking Jack’s shirt from his grip and throwing it to the floor. “Now…I want you to strip then sit in the centre of the bed…understand?”

“Yes My King”.

Pitch hesitated, as if reluctant to move away before letting go of Jack, moving to remove his jeans as Jack hurriedly removed his own, throwing them onto the floor with the rest of his clothes before he scurried onto the bed, sitting on his knees in the centre as Pitch joined him, the black rope held in one hand.

“Now then Jack, tell me…arms in front or behind you?”

Jack bit his lip in thought, staring at the rope. “Umm…behind…for tonight, My King”.

Pitch nodded. “Excellent. Now, during this part, if you feel panicky or short of breath and need to take a moment, then I would like you to say Pause, alright? And of course, if you don’t want to go any further, say Nightmare, and we’ll stop completely. Understand?”

Jack nodded. “Yes My King…I understand”.

Pitch smiled, kissing Jack’s forehead. “Such a good boy. Now then,” he moved behind Jack, gently pulling Jack’s arms behind him, kissing his shoulder. “Keep your arms behind you, but try to relax ok?”

Licking his lips nervously, Jack made to acknowledge Pitch when he felt Pitch slide a piece of the rope under this armpit and over his shoulder, taking a deep breath to combat the surprise at its feel. He’d expected it to feel coarse, like straw but it was smooth despite its knots, Jack wondering briefly if it had some special sort of lubricant added to it.

Adding another piece of rope to Jack’s other arm, Pitch looped it around Jack’s shoulder as he did with the first then tied them together in the centre of Jack’s shoulder blades. “Ok Jack, I’m about to start binding your arms…how are you so far?”

Jack shuffled, not feeling any different. “I’m fine My King…please continue”.

“So polite” Pitch praised, kissing the nape of Jack’s neck, Jack’s cheeks heating up as his cock began to harden, Pitch’s hands sliding lightly down his arms as they began to loop the rope around them, tying the rope at the centre of his back and down his spine before spiralling back out to wrap around his arms again, his freedom falling away as the ropes began to tighten, Pitch praising him after every knot tied.

A sudden tug at his wrists startled him, made him flinch and it was only when Jack instinctively tried to move his arms and found he couldn’t that panic began to rise up in him, his breath coming quicker as a sickness he hadn’t realised was there weighed down his stomach, clenching his fists as he blinked rapidly, trying to focus.

Pitch was in front of him in an instant, one hand still holding the untied rope behind Jack’s back as he placed himself in Jack’s line of vision. “Jack? Look at me Jack, are you ok?”

Jack shuddered. “I just…I need a…I’m sorry I…”

“Do I need to get you out Jack? Tell me…give me a word”.

“I just…Pause…please, I need a minute I….” he sucked in a breath through his nostrils, trying calm himself.

Pitch hesitated then placed a hand gently on the centre of Jack’s chest. “Just breathe with me Jack…In, one two three, hold it….and Out, one two three…and again, in, one two three, hold it….and Out again, one two three, yes good keep doing that, let your body relax as you breathe out ok?”.

Jack matched his breathing to Pitch’s timing, feeling the sickness starting to dissipate, the hand on his chest a constant soothing touch, a steady focus for him as the panic receded and his muscles began to loosen, sighing heavily as he went lax. “I’m sorry I just…I felt something and it startled me I…I didn’t mean to panic, I just…”

“Its fine Jack, no need to apologise” Pitch cupped his cheek, kissing his forehead. “You’re doing so well for your first time…are you absolutely sure you want to continue?”

Jack hesitated then nodded, breathing out a deep sigh. “Yeah…yeah I’m sure…My King”.

Pitch smiled reassuringly, kissing Jack’s head again. “Alright then”. He moved back behind Jack, lightly kissing the nape of his neck intermittently as he made the last of the loops, tying the knot. “May I ask something?”

“Sure?”

There was a pause then Pitch kissed his neck again. “May I take a picture? Of the bind?”

Jack looked over his shoulder, Pitch meeting his eyes. “…You won’t show it to anyone…right? It’s just for…for um…”

Pitch smiled against his skin, pressing a light kiss. “Yes, this would be just for me…and you, if you ever wanted to look back on it. Also so you can see what it looks like…I don’t have a smaller mirror to mirror the reflection so you can see it right now”

“Oh…well…if you promise no one will see it”

“I promise”. Moving away, he grabbed his phone from the bedside table, taking a couple of photos before putting it back down, moving back up to Jack and putting his hands on Jack’s shoulders. “Now then…”

“Um aren’t you going to show me?” Jack asked as Pitch helped him lay back on the bed, shuffling as he made himself comfortable, the feeling of panic receding with every moment as Pitch laid on his side and looked down at him, his eyes lidded hungrily.

“Oh I will don’t worry…but right now, I have something more…active in mind for you” he growled, sliding a hand down Jack’s chest and stomach towards his crotch, only for him to drag the backs of his fingernails back up his body lightly, leaning in to kiss Jack passionately as he did so.

Jack kissed back with a fervour as Pitch’s hand trailed patterns over every part of his body, awakening his senses, setting his nerves alight. He began to squirm under the touch, pushing towards Pitch’s touch then shying away, his body undecided, feeling Pitch’s hard cock pressed against his thigh, his own cock tenting his boxers, straining at the restriction.

Pitch’s tongue stroked his lower lip, Jack opening his mouth to let him slip it inside, a small low noise escaping from his throat as it slid against his own, slick and warm and _so freaking sexy_ , Jack just wanted to…

Pitch’s mouth left his mouth and began to trail light kisses down his jaw and throat, lathing his tongue over his Adam’s apple and down the dip of his clavicle, gently biting the centre of his chest before pressing a kiss to the area, continuing his trek down Jack’s body, peppering kisses and bites here and there as he did so. Jack strained against the bonds, wanting to touch Pitch, wanting to grip hold of him, pull him closer. Something, anything.

“Please….please” he gasped, Pitch’s hands down his stroking down his sides, curling his fingers into the top of Jack’s boxers, pulling them down then off and suddenly, there was a mouth on the inside of his hip, teeth grazing the skin and hip bone, and Jack knew what was coming next, was expecting it but he wasn’t sure if he could…

He inhaled sharply as Pitch’s tongue licked up his cock, slow and warm from base to tip, the tip of his tongue squirming into the slit of Jack’s cock, Jack’s breath coming out as stuttered gasps as Pitch swallowed him, almost deep throating it before sliding it back out, running a hand over Jack’s thigh and squeezing it.

Jack tilted his head up to look at Pitch laid between his legs, watching as he slid off his own boxers, pulling Jack’s leg over his shoulder, Jack’s hands unconsciously clenching and unclenching behind his back. He choked out a gasp as Pitch reached up, pinching Jack’s nipple, a spark of arousal making him cant his hips as Pitch played with the nub.

“How do you feel Jack? Does this feel good? Do I make you feel good?” Pitch asked, his voice a low rumble in his throat as Jack nodded eagerly. “Yes…yes it feels…feels so good…My King”.

“Mmmm glad to hear it” he replied, his tone rich with approval. Nuzzling Jack’s cock, his took it in hand, sitting up more on the bed, almost bending Jack in half as he sucked on the tip of Jack’s cock once more, stroking it firmly, Jack pushing his head into the covers as he closed his eyes, his stomach tensing as he felt his orgasm stir so close already. Pitch purred, stroking faster as Jack tried to stave off, to keep the feeling of wanting going for as long as he could, turning away and pushing the side of his face into the bed. “God, ungh please…s’good, so good…”

Pitch began to squeeze Jack’s cock as he stroked, his tongue swirling around the tip before pushing inside, urging him closer until finally couldn’t hold it back any longer, his throat hoarse as he gasped, his orgasm intense, Pitch’s mouth covering the head of his cock, swallowing all that Jack had to give, his hand relentless.

Jack arched his back, trying to push his hips back into the mattress, wanting away from Pitch’s ministrations and at the same time trying to encourage, Pitch pushing his leg further towards his body as he followed Jack’s body down, keeping his mouth and hand on him, the stretch in Jack’s leg adding to the pleasure.

He began to reach the point of over-sensitivity, Jack letting out a choked sob, his eyes welling up as it began to feel too much, Pitch’s hand pushing him further and further, wringing sensations out of him. “Mnngh oh God I…I can’t nngh…ahhh!”

Finally, _finally_ Pitch relented, taking his mouth from him and slowing his hand, his touch now as light as a feather as he let Jack’s leg slip from his shoulder, moving up and over his body to capture Jack’s mouth, kissing him passionately before pulling away, rubbing the tip of his nose against Jack’s. “Mmmm Jack…you taste so sweet”.

Jack panted against Pitch’s mouth, grimacing as Pitch’s thumb swiped over the head of his cock before descending down his shaft, stroking once more before letting go completely, trailing patterns into his skin instead with a finger, Jack biting his lip as his skin screamed at him in awareness.

“How are your arms? Any numbness? Pins and needles?” Pitch questioned, his voice husky with want as he trailed his fingernail down Jack’s stomach and hip to his thigh then back up again, Jack shaking his head quickly, unable to take his eyes off Pitch. Pitch raised an eyebrow as he dug his nail in slightly harder, the trailing line in his skin now leaving an unpleasant prickle. “Nngh! I…No…My King..I…I’m fine”.

Pitch smiled and the fingernail went back to being a tickling trail of bliss. “Good Jack…very well done”. Kissing Jack once more, he shifted to the bedside table, Jack sighing at the reprieve he was given, relaxing into the tight embrace of the rope as his body began to adjust back to normal sensitivity, a draft of cool air flowing across his naked skin momentarily, making him shudder.

Then Pitch returned, slicking his cock with lube as he looked down at Jack, a wicked grin on his face at the look of tired surprise on Jack’s face.

“Now then…ready for round two?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so yes, just to make it clear, Pitch & Jack still have no engaged in penetrative sex...all they've done is grind a lot on each other hehe. They will finally seal the deal in chapter 3 so please keep an eye out!


	3. Sunday/Monday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's final day with Pitch, some good ol' fashion spanking, a rather cliché' outfit and the morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are at the final chapter!
> 
> Jack and Pitch have more of a 'talk' on where they stand with each other.  
> Today's session includes dressing up in a very cliché outfit, spanking, ropes, rimming and finally some actual sex!  
> TW: Jack experiences a small and pretty brief Sub-Drop but it doesn't turn too melancholic.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jack munched away at his cereal, eyes flicking back and forth to Pitch every now and again, cheeks heating up as the smug, satisfied grin never disappeared from Pitch’s face as he stared at Jack with lidded eyes, leaning over the breakfast bar across from Jack as he rested his chin on one hand, the other tapping away lightly on the table top.

Jack ran a hand through his hair, scratching absentmindedly at the nape of his neck as he swallowed. “Help you with anything?” he asked, Pitch tilting his head, his grin growing bigger.

“Nope!”

“Oh….kay”. He spooned another mouthful, tapping a button on his phone to make sure no messages had popped up during the night, chewing slowly. When nothing came up, he flicked his eyes back to Pitch, swallowing loudly before choking out a laugh. Even though he was wearing a t-shirt and boxers and Pitch was walking around shirtless; wearing nothing else but his signature black jeans, he was the one who felt half naked under Pitch’s gaze. “What?!”

The grin dropped from Pitch’s face, a look of concern crossing his expression. “I’m sorry, I’m making you feel uncomfortable aren’t I?” He stood, instantly moving and turning away from Jack, who dropped his spoon into his bowl in surprise as he sat up straight, waving a hand frantically at Pitch. “No no wait wait I’m sorry! I just…”

“No I’m sorry I shouldn’t have…I’m sorry I’ll just-“

Jack reached out as Pitch went to walk past, grabbing his hand and stopping him from leaving. “Don’t…I just…I’ve never been looked at…the way you…”

Pitch tilted his head towards Jack but didn’t turn, Jack sliding his hand from Pitch’s wrist to his hand, entwining their fingers, Jack sighing as he relaxed, the feel of Pitch reassuring.

“I’m sorry Jack I’m just…I’m really enjoying our time together” Pitch said, his hand tightening on Jack’s momentarily, a small smile turning up the corners of Jack’s mouth.

“Me too” Jack looked up at Pitch, his head tilting to the side. “…Do you want to kiss me?”

Pitch turned then to Jack, looking at him intensely. “…yes. Very much so”.

Jack shuffled around in his chair and tilted his head back. “I told you before, you don’t have to ask for that”.

“I know…I just prefer to”. A weak smile crossed his features. “I’m sorry if that’s annoying I just…I have to…make sure…always”.

Jack nodded thoughtfully then closed his eyes, puckering his lips slightly. Pitch looked down at his lips then back at Jack’s closed eyes, moving to cup his cheek with his free hand. He leaned in, closing his own eyes as he pressed his lips softly to Jack’s, the kiss chaste but full. As he went to move away Jack followed him, keeping their lips pressed together, moving his mouth over Pitch’s to deepen the kiss instead of letting it end. Pitch let him, reciprocating as he moved his hand from Jack’s jaw down his neck, running a thumb over his exposed collarbone.

Jack let go of Pitch’s hand to run both his hands over Pitch’s chest, raking his nails lightly down over the exposed skin, Pitch moaning low in his throat as he did so. Jack licked at his lower lip then bit it, pulling at it with a purr.

Growling, Pitch pushed Jack’s unfinished cereal bowl to one side, grabbing Jack under his thighs and hoisting him up onto the breakfast bar, pushing himself between Jack legs, Jack making a noise of surprise as he wrapped his arms around Pitch’s neck. Pitch put his hands on Jack’s hips, pulling him closer, slotting their bodies together as he slid one hand under Jack’s t-shirt, the other sliding over Jack’s thigh, squeezing firmly as he reached the joint to his hip. He tugged at Jack’s boxers as their kiss became heated, tongues sliding and curling over the other, Jack letting go of Pitch’s neck to reach in between them, undoing Pitch’s jeans as he broke their kiss, panting against Pitch’s lips as he slipped a hand inside, gripping hold of Pitch’s hardened cock.

“Come on come on” he breathed, pulling it free from Pitch’s pants as Pitch manoeuvred Jack by his hips, trying to pull off his boxers as he-

A buzzing interrupted them, stopping them both in their tracks as they blinked in surprise before Pitch sighed heavily, reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out his phone, answering the call as he leaned his forehead against Jack’s. “Hello?”

Jack heard the sound of a female voice on the line although he couldn’t tell what was being said, Pitch blinking in disbelief at the voice before he pulled back from Jack slightly. “Excuse me, ok, hold on for a moment please?” He held the phone away from his ear, putting a hand over the speaker as he spoke to Jack. “I’m sorry I need to take this, I’ll be back in a sec ok?”

Jack nodded, Pitch planting a quick kiss on his lips as he turned and began to walk from the room, holding his phone between his shoulder and ear as he exited, tucking himself back into his pants and fastening them back up.

Jack watched him go, a heap of emotions roiling inside him as he sat on the breakfast bar, kicking his legs slightly as he pondered whether he should get down or wait for Pitch. He bit his lip, berating himself for instantly thinking the worst, reminding himself that Gwyn had mentioned that Pitch had been alone for a while, trying not to let his anxiety run away with his imagination.

His thoughts trailed off to the night before, how Pitch had taken care of him after their games, eating dinner then sitting together on the sofa much as they had done that first night together, although there had been no repeat ‘frottaging’. That had been done during the bondage and Jack had felt that any more attention to his cock might make him faint from overuse, Pitch content to have Jack in his lap then in his arms once they had turned in for the night, talking about nothing at all in the dark until they had eventually fallen asleep.

He blushed as he realised that they’d almost had sex right there and then on the breakfast bar; that he had been ready and willing to do it, and wondered if that would ever be part of their relationship, or whether that was strictly a BDSM-only factor. He realised that they needed to have a talk about where this was going, if Pitch wanted it to go anywhere and it hurt to think that Pitch may not want it to. He might’ve said he was enjoying their time together but things maybe different once Jack was gone.

Jack looked up as Pitch padded back into the room, stuffing his phone back into his pocket with a sigh. “Apologies, it was regarding some work. I asked them to hold off on it but they insisted it needed to be in my hands. Someone will be by later, they’re gonna post it through my door, so just let me know if you hear anything ok?”

“Work. Right” Jack echoed, rubbing one foot on top of the other as he looked down at them, biting his lip as Pitch looked at him in concern. “Jack? Is everything alright?”

“Pitch I…I think we should…talk” Jack begun, Pitch staring at him, inhaling sharply before drooping.

“Oh…Oh ok…I see”

Jack sighed heavily, seeing Pitch’s reaction. “No Pitch, that’s not what I meant…I mean…look” he ran a hand agitatedly through his hair. “Pitch I need to know…what…what exactly is this…between us?”

Pitch raised an eyebrow in question, Jack moving to jump off the breakfast bar, hissing when his skin stuck to the surface, gingerly peeling himself off and putting his feet gently on the floor as he pulled up his boxers with a grimace. “Ahh may want to…spritz that a lil…maybe”.

Pitch huffed a laugh, walking up to close the gap between them before gazing down at Jack, gently reaching out and taking Jack’s hand in his, rubbing his knuckles with a thumb lightly. Jack looked down at their joined hands before looking back up at Pitch, licking his lips.

“I…I need to know. You said…that communication is essential for this sort of…thing. So…tell me…what’s…what is this between us? Do we just…meet up every now and then for some fun, or I…is there more? Do you want more? Cause I-” he looked down at his feet, pushing himself to speak. “I don’t think I can…do this sort of thing on a whim ok? I need stability, I need all or nothing that’s just how I…how I am”. He closed his eyes, squeezing them shut. “If you have someone else then I-“

“Jack shh shh…I’m sorry but…may I speak?” Pitch interrupted, squeezing Jack’s hand as Jack pressed his lips together, nodding tightly.

“When you first messaged me, I must admit, I thought about it a lot…whether I wanted to take you on or not. Since my daughters mother, Karine, left, I’ve had several Subs’, none of which have lasted very long. Some just weren’t compatible, others wanted just a steady relationship with a bit of fun thrown in now and again, but I can’t do that Jack. I’m a Dom; it’s who I am, and I won’t change that, as I wouldn’t expect anyone to change for me either”.

“But when I saw your pictures I won’t deny it…I found I was attracted to you. Very much so”. He looked at their joined hands, turning Jacks’ over, running the tip of his thumb over Jack’s palm over and over in a grounding gesture. “So I carried on talking to you and I found myself looking forward to your texts, hearing about your day” He smiled to himself, watching the movement of his thumb on Jack’s hand.

“I was just as nervous as you were when we arranged to finally try things out…but I’m glad we did Jack”. He tilted his head, willing Jack to look at him. “Although I didn’t foresee how…compatible we’d be, how possessive I feel around you so quickly…because I do Jack”. He put a finger under Jack’s chin, making him finally meet his eyes. “I meant what I said yesterday; I want to make you mine. All of you”.

Jack’s mouth went dry, a hand going to the bottom of his t-shirt, tugging at it anxiously. “So…is this like, official??”

Pitch smirked playfully. “I could get down on one knee if you want?” he teased, Jack laughing as he wiped at his eyes.

“Yeah no that’s ok that’s…yeah ok. Dom and Sub. Ok. Yeah wow ok”.

“Eloquent as usual”. Pitch brought Jack’s hand to his mouth, lightly kissing his knuckles, Jack clearing his throat, trying to get his train of thought back on track.

“So like…we almost had sex just then right? I mean…not that that’s a bad thing? Or is it I don’t um…protocol?” Jack asked, Pitch’s smirk turning to a smile of amusement.

“Jack, if you want to have regular sex, then that is completely fine”.

Jack blinked in surprise, watching as Pitch moved away, clearing away the remnants of breakfast. “Seriously? Just like that?”

“Yes, just like that”. Pitch began to wash up, Jack coming to stand beside him as he spoke. “Just like a regular sex-life needs spicing up sometimes, a bondage life-style needs regular sex thrown in now and again. Otherwise, a couple can end up hitting something called “The Curve”. He glanced at Jack. “It’s like a runners’ ‘Wall’…after a while they start to try and outdo themselves every-time, keep trying to one-up themselves, and that can lead to their relationship becoming stressful instead of enjoyable and things begin to break down, leading to a strain between the Dom and Sub. I would like to avoid this as much as possible so yes, anytime you would rather just have plain ol’ missionary with the lights off; that is not going to be a problem”.

Jack chuckled, tapping his chin thoughtfully. “So like, if you had this whole big thing planned out and I said no, that would be ok?” Pitch nodded in agreement, Jack leaning forward. “And even if you didn’t have anything planned, if we were just relaxing and things just kind of…went that way; that would be ok too?”

“Yes Jack, absolutely”.

“Huh…so it’s basically like a regular relationship, but with handcuffs instead of handholding right? Friends with BDSM benefits?”

Pitch stopped and looked at him then sighed in exasperation, running a bubble laden hand over his face. “Jack, if I knew an explanation that simple would have sufficed, I would’ve just wrote it on a post-it note and stuck it to your head while you slept”.

Jack giggled, feeling better and not so burdened now that it was out in the open. Pitch was his Dom. Simple.

“Ok so, what’s your big idea for today then? Y’know, to celebrate the start of such a beautiful relationship?” he asked, leaning on Pitch as he wiggled his eyebrows at him, feeling bolder, more playful now that his fears had been quelled.

Pitch smiled down at him crookedly. “Tell me Jack…how do you feel about dresses?”

* * *

 

“I have to say Jack, the view back here is….mmm simply wonderful”.

Jack gasped, straining at his bonds as he lowered his head, his forehead hitting the table top with a thunk as Pitch’s fingers moved inside of him, willing himself to think about something else, anything else. He shifted his hips, trying to ease some of the tension in his lower half but all it did was send sparks of pleasure shooting from different places, ripping a moan from low in his throat, Pitch making a pleased humming sound somewhere behind him.

After breakfast, the two had pottered around the house, Pitch’s work delivery turning up soon after they’d finished, Pitch leaving the unwrapped parcel in the kitchen before taking Jack’s hand and leading him back upstairs to his bedroom. Jack had sat on the bed, nerves roiling through him as Pitch had pulled out the shopping bags from the day before and pulled out their contents, detailing his idea to Jack.

Jack had stared, in a mix of horror, embarrassment and fascination, at the silky French maid uniform Pitch had laid out on the bed for him. “You…want me to wear this? All day?”

“Well…not all day” Pitch had mused, Jack running a hand over the material. It was soft and feather light and after some deliberating (and more promises from Pitch that it was strictly between the two of them) Jack had agreed, his whole face heating up as Pitch’s face lit up, a mixture of pleasure at being able to make Pitch happy warring with his innate hesitation to wear feminine clothing.

Pitch had applied make up first, another thing Jack had first hesitated at then agreed to, Pitch promising to use the “bare minimum”. He applied a light powder to Jack’s face before lining his eyes in kohl, putting a light golden eyeshadow over his eyelids and dabbing mascara at the outer edges of his eyelashes. He then liberally covered Jack’s lips in a deep, wine red lipstick, holding Jack’s chin firmly as he applied it expertly, staring at Jack’s lips for a few moments after before letting go altogether, leaving Jack to get dressed while he prepared things elsewhere.

Jack had raised an eyebrow, mentally filing Pitch’s reaction to the lipstick away for later before taking a look at himself in the mirror, blinking at what he saw there.

He looked….pretty.

The shades Pitch had chosen blended with his fair skin but his eyes and his mouth stood out in stark contrast, accentuating the features. Jack had never been inclined to wear makeup before but Pitch’s seemingly expert application and the end result gave him pause for thought.

He’d then gone through the clothes Pitch had laid out for him, his cheeks heating up with every item he donned. First, white fishnet stockings and a matching garter belt, the panties being pulled on after they were put on (honestly, he’d never had known if there hadn’t been instructions with them…how did others know this stuff?!). Then the dress itself, tightening it around his waist from behind, the little apron helping to tighten some of the slack before pulling on strappy high heels that laced up around his calve and made him scared he would topple over if he took a stride longer than one foot exactly in front of the other.

Once the whole outfit was complete, Jack took a moment to admire himself in Pitch’s mirror, feeling giddy and nervous as he swished the skirt around, preening this way and that. He’d never felt so fancy or dressed up before and suddenly had a new understanding and deep respect for people who did this every day.

He went to the door, almost walking into Pitch as he exited the room, surprised to see him standing outside the door. Pitch had been staring at the door before he opened it but as soon as his eyes landed on Jack they’d widened, staring at Jack as if he’d seen a ghost, his jaw working soundlessly.

A nervous giggle bubbled out of Jack, lidding his eyes as he stood on tip toe (because even in ridiculously high shoes, he still needed to stand on tip-toes to be on an even keel with Pitch apparently), flicking the tip of Pitch’s nose playfully. “See something you like, My King?”

Pitch flinched, embarrassment heating up his face before a wicked, wolfish grin took over, closing the space between them so that Jack had no choice but to back up into the closed door, Pitch stroking the line of his jaw with one finger as he leaned into Jack’s personal space.

“Meet me downstairs in my study…don’t keep me waiting”.

Then he was gone, leaving Jack breathless with want, still able to feel the line Pitch had traced down his jaw with his finger like a phantom, running his own fingers over the same path.

Clattering after Pitch, Jack gently made his way downstairs, steadily getting used to the shoes the more confident he became. He gingerly made his way to Pitch’s study, walking in hesitantly when he saw that the furniture had been moved around. The desk had been moved away from the wall by about a foot and the top of it completely cleared away, the coffee table and chairs all pushed back further into the room.

And in the centre of it all, Pitch sat in his computer chair, shirtless, bare footed and effortlessly in control. He smirked as he saw Jack enter, standing and walking towards him, putting a hand out over Jack’s shoulder and closing the door behind him, leaning over Jack and looking at him in a way that made Jack’s knees go weak. “So my naughty little maid…what to do with you now?”

And so here they were, Jack bent over Pitch’s desk, arms out in front of him and tied down by the wrists, the rope leading off somewhere over the edge of the desk Jack couldn’t quite see, his lipstick smeared from kisses and his panties long ago discarded somewhere in the room, he hadn’t seen where Pitch had thrown them. All he knew was that Pitch’s fingers were inside him, deep and endlessly moving and he was hard and leaking and aching so badly but oh God, it was absolutely amazing and fucking terrible all at the same time.

Pitch rested his chin on a fist, sat behind Jack in his chair, his fingers twisting and scissoring inside Jack, eyes lidded as he watched Jack twitch and moan and gasp under his ministrations. Pulling his fingers out to the tip, he rubbed his thumb against Jack’s sac, grinning as Jack writhed under the feel. “Does that feel good Jack?”

A low moan in response, Pitch alternating between pushing his fingers inside and rubbing his thumb over Jack’s balls as he pulled them back out then repeating, letting out a huff of laughter when Jack stamped a foot, heel squeaking on the polished wooden floor. “Careful with those heels Jack; otherwise you’ll get a spanking for ruining my floor”.

“Mnnmgh”.

“Nothing to say? Not even an apology? How rude Jack”. He pushed his fingers deep inside, pushing in up to the knuckle and then pushing some more, delighting in the way Jack cried out, his head thrown back as he raised his hips up to meet Pitch’s fingers. “Anyone would think you WANT to be spanked”.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry puh-…please f-forgive me…M-My King” he stuttered out, Pitch nodding as he gave a rumble of pleasure.

“Very nice Jack…I can’t abide rudeness…so unseemly”.

Jack let out a breath, head dropping back to rest on the table top as Pitch’s fingers relented, going back to their slow slide in and out of him, wriggling when he felt Pitch’s thumb massage his balls again. “Mmn…My cock…please…”

“Hmm?” Pitch tilted his head, looking curiously between Jack’s legs.

Jack whimpered, closing his eyes. His cock was trapped between the table and his body, achingly hard and sticky with want, getting the barest amount of friction, slowly driving him mad. The silky cloth of the maid uniform didn’t help; the material slid against it with a whisper, barely felt, yet it was tight around him, restricting his movement. “Ple-please…touch me. I need it I can’t…My King please”.

“Oh Jack, how can I say no when you beg so sweetly?” Pitch cooed, sitting up as he slid his fingers from out of Jack, instead slipping his hand between Jack’s legs, stroking Jack’s cock with his fingers then palm, moving his whole hand over his cock, his other hand holding Jack’s thigh, stroking it lightly with his thumb. “Better my sweet?”

Jack moaned, out of relief or desperation he couldn’t say anymore. He so badly wanted to cum, his muscles tense, his body awash with the tingling feeling of an approaching orgasm and yet every time he thought he would, Pitch would shift, change what he was doing and it would fall away as quickly as the feeling had built, like waves lapping at the shore.

He felt a breath on the back of his thigh, the press of a kiss and tried to look over his shoulder, to see Pitch but his shoulder blocked his view. Teeth bit into his flesh momentarily before pulling at his stocking instead, snapping it against his skin and he yelped at the flare of pain, the hand on his cock a momentary distraction before Pitch did it again on his other leg. “Ngh!”

A chuckle from Pitch before the tip of his tongue trailed up his thigh to his ass-cheek, biting it. “Mmm now there’s an idea. Better hold onto that little frilly hat of yours Jack”.

Jack panted as Pitch moved his hand away from his cock, relief mixed with frustration at the brief pause. “I…I don’t have a hat My King”.

“No? More’s the pity…oh well. Try to relax then”.

Before Jack could question him further Pitch gripped hold of his ass-cheeks, pulling his chair up so that he was as close to Jack as possible without it being uncomfortable, licking a stripe up from his ball-sac with the tip of his tongue, Jack letting out a strangled gasp as it traced up to his ass, Pitch pulling apart his ass-cheeks as he licked the rim of Jack’s ass before closing his eyes and pushing his tongue inside.

Jack jerked, crying out as Pitch buried his tongue inside him, his breath hot against Jack’s skin, clenching his fists tightly as Pitch twisted and curled his tongue inside him. “Nngh Oh God! Ahh!”

Pitch moaned, the noise moving through Jack, spreading his legs wider as Pitch gripped his flesh harder, tongue squirming inside him, strange and unfamiliar and yet feeling so good oh God he wasn’t going to last, not like this; his hips moving of their own accord, thighs trembling. “Nngh yes! Yes haaah...ngh Pitch yes!”

Pitch opened his eyes, pulling his tongue out from Jack and sitting back, stopping instantly. “Oh dear, it seems somebody forgot himself for a moment there”.

Jack panted heavily, hips shaking and shuddering as he turned, confused at the sudden stop, managing to look at Pitch over his shoulder as Pitch stood up, his face devoid of expression. “Wuh-what?”

“Nothing to be done about it I’m afraid, but I’ve already given you so much leeway already Jack…I’m afraid you’re going to have to take your spankings this time”.

Jack blinked as Pitch moved to stand at his side, pulling back some of his skirt to properly expose his ass. “Wa-wait spank…I mean-”

“I think five should do for now, but anymore discrepancies and I’ll have to up the amount. Such a shame, I really don’t like handing out punishments”.

Jack opened his mouth to question further when Pitch put a hand on his lower back, rubbing soothingly before hitting an ass-cheek with his other hand.

HARD.

Jack gasped with the pain, straining at the bonds as Pitch hit him again and again, tears escaping down his cheeks as the surprise, the pain, the already pent up sensations spilled free, the bite of each slap wringing forth a sob as it heightened his arousal. It was good, extremely so, Jack biting his lip as Pitch finished, wanting more but holding back, knowing subconsciously that it wasn’t his place to demand, to dictate what they did. “Please My King…”

“There now, that wasn’t so bad was it? Sweet thing, you did so well, I’m very proud of you” Pitch soothed, cupping Jack’s face as he wiped away the tears with a thumb, kissing Jack’s forehead, gently rubbing a comforting hand over his bruised ass-cheek. “You will remember to use my title in future though correct? No more slip ups hmm?”

“I puh-promise My King” Jack’s breath hitched as he spoke, Pitch purring in satisfaction.

“Good. Very good. And to show you that I appreciate your efforts, were going to go straight to the end game”. He straightened, moving his chair away from Jack’s legs. “Can you roll onto your back for me Jack?”

Jack panted heavily, his chest hurting slightly as he nodded, shifting himself until he could roll onto his back, the ropes that tied him down now slightly twisted around each other, but other than a slight tightening on his wrists, it wasn’t unbearable. He grimaced at the slight sting of pain in his ass, trying to wipe his still wet eyes on his sleeve. “I’m sorry” he murmured, Pitch planting a kiss on his forehead.

“It’s alright Jack…are you ok? Do you still want to carry on?”

Jack bit his lip, hesitating as Pitch waited patiently for his response, stroking his bangs from his face in a reassuring, caring gesture. He exhaled deeply, feeling bone weary for a moment before he looked back up at Pitch. “I do…My King”.

Pitch pressed a soft kiss to his cheek bone then another to the bridge of his nose. “Alright…now then”. He cupped a hand under Jack’s thigh and raised it up, putting Jack’s foot on the edge of the table so that his leg was bent, the heel of the shoe the only thing keeping his leg from slipping back down. “Do you think you can keep your legs like this?”

Thinking for a moment, Jack nodded then raised the other leg, imitating what Pitch had done so that he was exposed on the table, Pitch humming in approval as he ran a hand down Jack’s thigh, moving to stand between his legs.

“Good Jack, very good”. Pitch leaned over him, stroking down his cheek with a finger, looking at him wistfully as he changed it to a hand running over Jack’s body, the dress now bunched up around his waist, exposing his lower half. “You look so beautiful”.

Jack blushed, pushing away the urge to cross his legs, to cover himself under the scrutiny. Pitch closed in, nuzzling Jack’s chin with his nose as he slid his hands simultaneously down each of Jack’s thighs, the gentle caress a balm to his fractured nerves.

Pitch paused and looked down, a delighted grin on his face as he lifted a hand for Jack to see. “Oh Jack, you’re enjoying this so much you made a mess of yourself! Look”.

Jack blinked at Pitch’s hand, liberally glistening with his cum. “I…wh-when did I…” he stuttered, feeling the dribble of his cum down the crevice of his hip now that his attention had been drawn to it, Pitch chuckling at his reaction, lidding his eyes as he licked his fingers clean as Jack watched with rapt attention.

Pitch glanced down at him. “You taste delicious Jack….oh I’m sorry, where are my manners? Would you like a taste? It is your job after all isn’t it? Cleaning up the mess”

Jack swallowed thickly, eyes back and forth from Pitch’s hands to his eyes before nodding slowly, Pitch’s gaze turning hungry as he scooped more up from Jack’s leg, holding out two fingers to Jack’s mouth. Jack licked his lips, hesitating before opening his mouth more, closing his eyes as Pitch pushed them inside his mouth, wrapping his tongue around the digits.

His mind was frazzled, his senses clogged with the taste of himself, the smell of sex hanging thick in the air, the sound of his dress as it moved against his skin, as his heels scraped against the table top, vaguely aware that he was still so so hard even after cumming. Every inch of his skin tingled with want and as he sucked clean Pitch’s fingers he opened his eyes, meeting his gaze, raising his hips to grind up against Pitch’s crotch.

Pitch’s pupils dilated, pulling his fingers out from Jack’s mouth and replacing them with his lips, kissing Jack deeply as he reached between them, opening his pants and freeing his erection, his knuckles grazing Jack’s skin every other second, making him whimper into Pitch’s mouth. Pitch stroked himself then broke their kiss, straightening as he ran a hand down the front of Jack’s body, tilting his head as if considering him. He pulled a small packet of lube and a condom out from his jeans pockets, Jack straining to watch as Pitch pulled on the condom, generously smearing the lube over it.

He put a hand on Jack’s knee, rubbing two lube-slicked fingers against Jack’s puckered entrance, slipping the tips of them inside every so often. “I want to fuck you Jack…I want to take you on this table…want to sink inside you and make you mine, inside and out. Would you like that, Jack? Do you want me?”

Jack bit his lip, Pitch’s fingers distracting him from answering. “Ngh yes…yes I want you, My King. I want it so bad please…My King please…God just…take me”.

Pitch smirked in satisfaction, biting his own lower lip as he manoeuvred himself closer between Jack’s legs, moving his hand from Jack’s entrance to place it on Jack’s hip as he leaned over him, the other pushing fingers into Jack’s hair, gripping it tightly and pulling Jack’s head back as he pushed inside simultaneously, Jack’s eyes fluttering closed, inhaling sharply.

As he pushed inch by inch inside Jack, excruciatingly, mind-numbingly slow, Pitch purred, licking a stripe up Jack’s exposed neck then sealing his mouth momentarily over Jack’s Adams’ apple, Jack making a strangled noise in his throat. His thighs were trembling uncontrollably now, the rest of his body following suit as Pitch stopped, almost fully inside then slid back out only to slide back in before he’d even fully left Jack, the motion smooth and controlled and…and-

 Jack pulled at the bonds, the rope making a noise against the table. Pitch glanced up at them, his mouth curving into a smirk as he pulled Jack’s head to one side, licking up to his hairline with the tip of his tongue as he thrust again, biting the lobe of Jack’s ear and tugging at it, sucking it languidly.

Jack gasped inwardly, feeling as though the air was being stolen from his lungs; that he wasn’t getting enough yet all he could do was inhale. Pitch slid back out and in again before his body rolled, hips moving fluidly as he began to move steadily, picking up a rhythm, the hand in Jack’s hair moving down over his nape and shoulder to his chest, pulling down the front of his dress to expose his nipple. Pitch sprinkled kisses here and there before moving down, lathing his tongue over Jack’s nipple, blowing cool air over it to harden it before biting gently, swirling his tongue around it playfully.

Jack arched his back, so much happening all at once, too much to take in; he couldn’t do anything but gasp and feel and moan and just take everything Pitch had to give. He wrapped his legs around Pitch’s waist, crossing them at the ankle to keep them in place, keep _Pitch_ in place, digging a heel into the flesh of Pitch’s ass-cheek, Pitch exhaling in surprise at the flash of pain, making him thrust momentarily harder into Jack who cried out. “Christ…Jack”.

“Don’t stop…don’t stop please My King it’s…ah…ah so good…so fucking good ah!”

Pitch continued, his strokes smooth and long and deep inside Jack, moving to kiss and bite Jack’s sternum, the scratch of his teeth on Jack’s skin a minor buzz of touch compared with everything else. Jack stared up at the ceiling over Pitch’s shoulder, trying to shift his focus, keep his breathing steady but with every thrust his focus turned to white noise, the pleasure building once more in his lower half.

Pitch slid his hand from the front of Jack’s chest to his hip, holding his hips in place as he thrust, exhaling shakily over Jack’s skin, Jack wanting briefly to hold him, push fingers into his hair, do something to anchor himself, to hold himself back but he couldn’t. There was too much, way too much; his wrists tightly held down, arms aching as he strained against the rope, his back arching as Pitch pushed his cock deep inside him, his own cock hot and heavy and untouched, sliding against Pitch’s abdomen with every other thrust, the fabric now sticking to him, the taste of himself still on the tip of his tongue, the smell of sex that permeated the air, of himself and Pitch and Oh God oh shit he couldn’t hold it back any longer.

He came almost silently, his throat only managing to voice a low whine as Pitch leaned up slightly, eyes alight as he watched Jack’s reaction, biting his lip as Jack’s eyes shut, turning his head to the side as Pitch continued to plunge into him, carrying on through his orgasm. “Open your eyes Jack”.

Jack shook his head, letting out a gasp as Pitch continued to thrust, relentless. Gripping Jack’s hair with one hand, he pulled Jack to face him, leaning in until he could almost kiss him, lips grazing against Jack’s as he spoke. “Look at me. Look at me Jack”.

Jack swallowed loudly then opened his eyes, watery with unshed tears, blue and so very beautiful and Pitch was undone, pushing inside as deep as he could as he came; pushing and pushing so much that he only relented when Jack whimpered, letting out an unsteady breath over Jack’s lips before gently resting his head on Jack’s shoulder.

They laid together for a long moment before Pitch slowly pulled himself from out of Jack, eliciting a hiss from both parties, Pitch straightening as Jack unhooked his legs from around Pitch’s waist, letting them hang limply over the edge of the table. Pitch removed the condom, putting it in a nearby wastebasket before moving to untie Jack’s wrists, helping him into a sitting position once free.

Pulling up his chair, Pitch pulled a subdued Jack gently off the table, flopping into the chair then pulling Jack onto his lap, holding him in a loose embrace, nuzzling the top of Jack’s head with his nose before giving it a quick kiss, Jack leaning into his body tiredly. “Did I…did I do ok, My King?” he asked quietly, Pitch pressing another kiss to his forehead before leaning his cheek on his head.

“You did wonderfully Jack” he murmured, rubbing his arm soothingly, Jack relaxing into him with every passing second. “Amazing”.

Jack nodded, sighing shakily, covering his face with his hands as the rush of endorphins began to fade, the high he had been riding now receding to a dull wistfulness. His lower lip trembled, turning his head into Pitch’s shoulder, hiding his face as he clutched at Pitch tightly.

Pitch blinked then tightened his hold, murmuring reassurances as he rocked Jack gently in his lap, not for the first time feeling protective and loving and a whole bundle of emotions and feelings towards Jack that he couldn’t explain. He held him in his arms until Jack relaxed fully and yawned loudly, pulling them both from their quiet reverie, Pitch kissing him fondly before taking Jack for some much needed aftercare.

* * *

 

“Are you ok Jack?”

Jack nodded, unusually quiet as Pitch massaged his feet with lotion, Pitch raising an eyebrow before continuing, pushing his thumbs into the sole of Jack’s foot, Jack gripping the bed covers momentarily before relaxing again, settling back into the pillows on the bed.

Jack had been sombre since their game had ended, Pitch unwilling to push him to talk for fear he might close off altogether. However, the more the night drew on, the less Jack spoke to or touched Pitch, Pitch realising that Jack needed to be pushed, that he wouldn’t come to Pitch of his own initiative.

“Talk to me Jack...tell me what you’re feeling” he asked, his voice low as he continued to rub Jack’s feet, making sure to pay attention to when Jack flinched or relaxed at each spot he touched.

During Aftercare, Pitch had taken time to massage Jack’s wrists and feet, concentrating on the spots where there had been the most strain, kneading the flesh delicately. Even after his ministrations, Jack still sported pink-ish indentations around his wrists, Pitch resisting the urge to fawn over them.

When Jack said nothing Pitch looked up, jerking in surprise when he found Jack staring at him, tears running silently down his cheeks. “Jack!?”

Jack blinked as if coming out of a trance and quickly ran a hand over his face, trying to scrub away the tears. “I’m sorry it’s...it’s nothing, I’m fine”.

“You are not fine Jack”. Pitch gently set down his foot, moving up to sit beside Jack and taking his hand. “Talk to me...please?”

Jack sighed heavily, his voice thick with tears. “I don’t know! I don’t know I just...that was so good. So good, I can’t believe how good it felt, it was so intense and- but I feel so tired. Not just physically but like, emotionally and I don’t know why because I loved every minute of it and how you’re taking care of me and I...God I sound so stupid”. He hid his face in his hands, cutting himself off as Pitch smiled gently, resting a hand reassuringly on his thigh.

“It’s ok Jack, it is...what you’re feeling is normal. Completely so. It’s called Sub-Drop and it can happen after a very intense session” he soothed, squeezing Jack’s thigh as Jack peeked at him through the gaps in his fingers. 

“Really?”

“Yes. It’s caused by adrenaline and other endorphins crashing after they’ve spiked during an intense session. You can feel drained and your emotions take a dip; you might feel sad or restless or irritable, you might lose your appetite or feel hopeless or worthless”. Pitch paused, looking at Jack with concern. “You will tell me if you start to feel anything like that won’t you?”

Jack nodded, his full attention on Pitch. Pitch nodded, reminding himself to keep an eye on Jack during the evening before continuing.

“It doesn't happen often but the side effects can range from twenty four hours to a week; however I’ll do what I can to help you through it ok?”

Jack dropped his head, nodding lightly. “Is there...anything I can do to...help it go away? I don’t like feeling like this...”

Pitch smiled wider, shifting closer. “There are plenty of things we can do to help. If you want, we can go for a walk; exercise helps. Also, plenty of chocolate and anything rich in vitamin B-“he paused then opened his arms wide. “Lots of hugs too...if you want them?”

Jack looked up, taking in the earnest, concerned look on Pitch’s face and smiled back weakly, crawling over to seat himself in Pitch’s lap, wrapping his arms around Pitch’s middle as Pitch hugged him back tightly, relaxing into each other, a part of Jack instantly mollified, mood lifting somewhat as Pitch stroked fingers through his hair intimately.

He knew inside, despite every other feeling he had right now, that Pitch would take care of him, no matter what and it soothed his troubled mind, gave him something to focus on.

They sat together for a while before Pitch kissed the top of Jack’s head. “I think tonight is a Jack pampering night...how do you feel about a big cheesy pizza and even cheesier rom-coms?”

Jack’s smile broadened. “That sounds perfect, My King”.

* * *

 

** Monday Morning **

Jack stared down at his shoes as he sat on Pitch’s bed, his packed bag by his feet, running a hand over the soft silken sheets idly, lost in his thoughts.

He looked around the room, not wanting to leave but knowing it was inevitable.

Time’s up.

His weekend was over.

His lower lip trembled and he rubbed at his face angrily, berating himself. “Stop it stop it!” Jack thought bitterly, hand tightening on the covers. He knew that this was partially due to the Sub-drop he had experienced the night before; that any feelings he had were tainted by it.

But he also knew that he really didn’t want to go. Three days wasn’t enough; not now, not after so much had happened between him and Pitch, not when he’d just begun to learn so much about himself and about BDSM. Two weeks was too long a wait, he needed to see Pitch again sooner.

But they also had lives to go back to. They both had jobs, other commitments that needed them.

Jack sighed heavily, letting his head drop forward before he stood and grabbed his bag, reminding himself over and over as he pushed his feet into his shoes that this wasn’t the end. Pitch was his Dom now; he _wanted_ Jack to come back, wanted to get to know him, _wanted_ _Jack_.

Shifting his bag more firmly on his shoulder, Jack took one last look around Pitch’s room before pulling the door closed behind him, slowly making his way down to the hallway where Pitch stood waiting for him, looking at his feet as he shifted, a thoughtful look on his face. He looked up as he heard footsteps, a warm smile on his face as he spied Jack, the expression sending a responding warmth through Jack’s body. “Everything ok?”

“Yeah” Jack instantly answered then paused, a weak smile on his face as he answered more honestly. “As well as can be expected anyway”.

Pitch nodded as Jack came to stand in front of him, shifting restlessly from foot to foot. “You have my number right? You’ll text me?”

Jack nodded. “As soon as I get home, I promise”.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to drive you? It wouldn’t be any trouble at all”.

Jack’s smile broadened. “It’s fine honestly, but thank you” he said quietly, appreciating Pitch’s concern for him. He looked away, the good feeling suddenly eaten up by a hollow feeling of loss. “I don’t really want to go” he murmured softly.

Pitch looked down at Jack, his own sadness creeping inside him. He dug into his back pocket, pulling out a small box and holding it out to Jack. “I have something for you”.

Jack blinked at the box, taking it from Pitch’s hand and opening it gently, curiosity and despondency chased away by surprise at Pitch’s gift.

Inside was a silver snowflake, dangling from a piece of shortened, dark blue velvet ribbon, a chain-link clasp holding it together. Taking it gently from the box, Jack held it in his palm, studying it. “It’s beautiful…Pitch I-“.

“It was a necklace but I shortened it to become more of a fanciful choker…I wanted it to be our…well our stamp if you will. Of our accord” Pitch scratched at his neck absently, an awkward expression on his face. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I’m being clear…”

“No I…I understand completely”. Jack swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, unclipping the clasp and moving to put it on before hesitating, holding it out to Pitch. “Would you?”

Pitch blinked, his pupils blown as he stared down at Jack before taking it from him, Jack turning and holding up his head as Pitch lightly looped the choker around his neck, fastening it at the nape of his neck, the snowflake dangling in the curve of Jack’s clavicle, the ribbon tight but not uncomfortable around Jack’s throat.

He turned to Pitch who stared down at him, eyes flickering back and forth between Jack’s face and the choker, Jack touching his fingertips to it lightly. “I love it…thank you”.

“A date”.

Jack blinked at Pitch, who blinked back, perturbed by his own outburst. “What?”

“This weekend…I know we both said we were busy, that we can’t see each other till next weekend for our next session but I…I’d like to take you on a date. Friday night. No alternative I swear; just a chance for us to talk and get to know each other…if, if that’s ok?”

Jack paused, biting his lip. “I can’t”.

Pitch started then looked away, trying to hide his disappointment. “I see…well then…”

“I’m busy Friday night…I have a late shift”. Jack tilted his head thoughtfully. “How about a coffee date? I can meet you in town…just let me know what afternoon you’re free and I’ll come over”. He smiled lightly. “If you still want to do dinner Friday, I can let you know what time I finish and maybe we find a burger joint or something…would that be alright?”

Pitch sagged in relief, huffing a laugh. “That sounds…it sounds great”. He smiled widely, taking Jack’s hand. “I would love to have coffee with you”.

Jack chuckled as Pitch pulled him into a hug, the tension and low mood from before dissipating as they held each other, Pitch planting an innocent kiss on Jack’s forehead, unable to help himself. Jack leaned away slightly, pushing himself onto his tiptoes to plant a countering kiss on Pitch’s lips, losing himself as Pitch responded in kind, his thoughts turning dizzy as their kiss turned heated, his earlier feelings and low spirit gradually washing away to a faint memory.

Pitch broke their kiss, Jack panting against his lips, vaguely aware that he was clutching Pitch’s shirt. “I ah…I don’t have to be anywhere right away y’know? I ahh…I got some free time…”

Pitch looked down at him with lidded eyes, watching him quietly, Jack swallowing loudly under the intense scrutiny, hands clenching and unclenching the material in his hands. “Is that right?”

“Y-yeah I mean…only if you…if you’re not busy that is I mean we…we can always wait…”

“Just say the word” Pitch growled, his voice husky. “Tell me what you want…and I’ll do it”.

Jack licked his lips, a bubble of excitement in his chest as he let go of Pitch’s shirt, cupping his face, leaning in to graze his lips against Pitch’s. “I want you…I want to have you for just a little bit longer…even if it’s only five minutes, I want to have it, whatever you can give me…My King”.

Pitch let out a shaky breath against Jack’s lips, eyes fluttering shut momentarily before he reached over to the front door, turning the key and locking it with a loud click. “Drop your bag”.

Jack did as bidden, arms going around Pitch’s neck as Pitch leaned down to grab his thighs, hoisting him up and holding him close, Jack wrapping his legs around his middle, smiling and breathless with want as Pitch carried him into the living room, intent on giving him exactly what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that!
> 
> But wait! No it isn't!
> 
> I do have more ideas for this AU (which also include a Christmas special which obvs will be put up after Christmas because I am the worst) but I will more than likely put them up in a separate but related fic as this was originally a 3-parter and I'd like to keep it that way. The new fic will detail more about Jack and Pitch as their relationship progresses including Sera's introduction and what I've started calling the "French Maid Incident"; also I have plans to reveal more of Jack's past relationships, for the guardians to be introduced as well as a fight and a confession. However, I wont be posting these straight away, I want to concentrate on finishing a few more unfinished pieces first before I fully settle into this ^_^
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the fic and stay tuned for future BlackIce BDSM! X

**Author's Note:**

> Updated as and when at the moment, as is this case with all my fics so please be patient!


End file.
